Xcom Enemy Unknown : Field of Lies
by Thelivinggun1
Summary: With the alien invasion of Earth, Will Xcom be able to turn the tide? The Story following several squads of Xcom, as they battle the alien threat, and the threat within. It will follow their battles, aswell as their downtime and several twists and turns. Writing a novel, figured i'd publish it here first. First Fan-fiction. Please Review!
1. Operation Burning Heart

_**Xcom: Enemy Unknown**_

Chapter 1

Operation Burning Heart

"Commander?" said the voice, awakening him from more of a daze than sleep. The Commander grumbled, trying to make it go away.

"Commander." Said the voice, a little clearer and harder now.

"I'm up, I'm up, what's the situation?" the Commander asked.

"This is Mission Control; we have more activity on the ground. Alien Activity to be specific. Get up here, double time." Said Isaac, our head in Mission Control.

"Get the team ready, and get me mission info." The Commander said, quickly getting dressed. Since Germany, this was one of the few times the aliens had shown their faces. The abductions were getting more and more frequent now, but whenever Xcom showed at the scene, everyone, and everything – was _gone_.

"Mission info is already prepped, and your coffee is warm, thank the research team for that. The aliens are sticking around this time, or at least that's what the satellite's say. Hopefully they're correct for once, and the team is already on route; via Skyranger."

_We have them now_, Niner Skirata, Commander of the Xcom project thought, grinning.

Atin sat in the Skyranger, polishing his rifle as he always did while he was on route to Alien Activity sites. "It's really boring, isn't it?" Atin thought, "We spend hours going around the world, ready for action, just to arrive and get no action at all. One day, those aliens are going to get sloppy, and when they do, Xcom will be ready." He grinned. "When that day comes, I hope that it's me they send, I need to get my kill rate up."

To his left, was Darman Skirata, a heavy soldier, bearing a nice, repeating, light machine gun. He laid there, eyes closed, either sleeping or calming himself, Atin could never tell. Some say the only reason he made it into Xcom is because his brother is the CO. HAH! Atin had seen the guy shoot. That guy probably would have been better off as a sniper; Darman could hit a target 100 yards away. Atin, and the rest of his squad, had gotten used to calling him 'Sleepyhead' or 'Dar' though, because he was always so calm before missions that they couldn't tell if he was awake or not and now was no exception.

Across from him, also on the left, was Fi Bennet. The man knew nothing except jokes, and was a support soldier, but everyone knew that he was the best medic ever recruited into Xcom. Atin, Darman, Niner, and Fi had all known each other since childhood. The squad always called him 'Cookie', because in training he always said "Your healed, just don't ask for a cookie, I ran out last week." Seeing 3 members of Delta Squad die on first engagement with the alien scum had… changed him. He was different, quieter, and when he was alone he seems much more sullen. He wasn't the good old cheery Fi, and Atin missed him. But Atin would make sure he got him through this.

Across from Atin, on the right side, was Kelly Havoc, the self-appointed sergeant of the team. Not that Atin cared; he'd rather stay back and snipe anyway. Leave it to the others to be in charge, as long as he got a nice shot in. She was also an assault trooper, matched only in her insanity by a girl named Kuumba. The squad had gotten accustomed to calling her 'Loco', because she was as likely to give out orders as she is to charge any target head on screaming her head off firing a shotgun. Atin admitted a long time ago he… liked her. He 'admired' her as his dad had put it. She definitely had impressed him, and heck, the whole squad. As least she wasn't a nut case like all the other assault troopers, she at least grabbed some cover after charging.

"Where do I fit in anyway?" Atin thought. He was the sniper, and a darn good one, and he was only 2 of a kind in the Xcom project. The training process for snipers was a hard thing, probably the worst and hardest specialization training in the whole Xcom project, which explained the fact there were only 2 snipers in the whole project. Heavy's stayed back and shot anything that moved, Assault troopers got to run up and murder everything with their shotguns before they could get a shot off, and Support was such a general specialization, they only got Marksman and Medicine training. With sniping, you had to know which enemy to shoot, which friendly to help, and find the best vantage point before the battle began, and the trainers for that make all of that seem like rainbows and sunshine. The rest of the squad tended to call him 'Cyclone', as he tended to leave nothing standing after he got enemies in his sights. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the radio chirped over the HUD.

"This is Mission Control to Zeta Squad, copy Zeta Squad?" said Isaac over the radio.

"Zeta Squad here, we copy. Go ahead control." Kelly said.

"Yah, what do we get sent at this time? Dead aliens?" Fi joked.

"Someone really ought to update those satellites… we're just wasting time here anyway." Atin grumbled. Darman, as always, stayed in his normal position where the squad couldn't tell if he was sleeping. He knew the score though. He knew what he had to do.

"Roger that, securing radio channel. Roger, secure. Sending you mission details Zeta. We're heading into Argentina for this one, this seems to be the most recent and pressing." Isaac said. After a long pause, he continued "We've picked up a local broadcast within a major metropolitan area. We should get down there and eliminate any hostiles. Otherwise, short but sweet; this is an Alien Abduction zone. Aliens haven't been this cocky since we sent Delta Squad in and they got slaughtered. The site is currently clear of civilians and multiple hostiles appear to be present. Collateral damage is not a concern, but do know that the research team, led by Doctor Vahlen, has discovered using explosives further damage alien artifacts such as weapons and organic material, and requests that you use restraint when using them on the aliens, if encountered at all. Good luck Zeta, you'll be landing at the site in 10. I'll transfer you to Commander Skirata now." Isaac finished. There was a crackle of static, and Niner was on the radio.

"This is Niner. _No heroics _team. We're _not _losing more than half of the team like Delta did back in Germany. I want to see all of you, nice and healthy when you get back to HQ. Another thing Zeta, when you come back safe, I owe all of you a round at the bar. Good luck people."

The team all prepped their weapons and made sure they had enough ammo to complete the mission. They pulled on their helmets, and heard the familiar hiss as the armor sealed up, hopefully blocking any poison the aliens might have, while also providing a full heads up display, or HUD. Then they heard the familiar _thud _of the Skyranger setting down, nodded at each other, and Atin and Darman burst out of the doors, weapons raised. Atin then signaled for Kelly and Fi to move up. The Skyranger lifts off without them and Atin felt he was exposed as it flew away. Everyone else continued moving up, but he stayed still for a moment and plotted his surroundings. As far as he could see, there was a building on both sides and a narrow, close quarter's street cutting them in the middle. Atin knew if he got caught down here, things would get ugly and fast at that. He figured that the best place to setup was…

"Alright Zeta, we have satellite coverage. Drop in point appears clear, but the signal scrambles inside the buildings, so I recommend checking there first, it either is part of the crash or we have aliens. But first things first, let's get you into cover. Darman, move up to that window to left building, we need a visual. Atin, see if you can find a way on top of one of those buildings, and cover those streets and the rest of Zeta. Kelly and Fi, move into the building on the right side, be prepared for a door breach." Atin chuckled. Niner really knew he loved rooftops, and he read Atin's mind. They're the dream for any sniper really, but it gave him a view of Kelly and Fi, and he could give support if things got ugly, and it would mean that he probably wouldn't be a part of any of the firing down there, unless the aliens got a fix on his position. He found a ladder up to the left roof and began climbing. He knew he didn't have to watch Darman though, 'cause Dar could handle himself. Anyone could when you had huge lumbering cannons…

Darman moved up to the window and peered in. There weren't any lights on, so he couldn't see what was home in there. He nearly turned on his flashlight, but decided against it, deciding it would only let them know where he was. But there was a whole lot of wreckage, it seemed like the entire 2nd floor had collapsed for some reason from what he could make out. "Do the aliens have control of grenades?" Darman asked over the radio to no one in particular, "Because if they do… this will probably get ugly, and quick."

"I can see the room. It looks like something definitely collapsed it Dar, but the reports say, or at least Delta's contact report, indicate they had no grenades and they are waste height. It is possible that they didn't use them on Delta's contact, but we searched the bodies, or, at least the ones that didn't get away. There may be other variants of these aliens that use grenades, such as we have assault troopers and then we have snipers." Niner told him over the radio.

"Hate to split up the family dinner but I'm hearing noise in my building. Permission to tell the neighbors to shut it?" Fi joked over the radio.

"Permission granted, turn on your recorders and use spot lamps, we need a visual. Going with the quiet approach is not something we need right now."  
"Roger that, I'll see if I can turn on a light for you sir. Ma'am, let's break down this door shall we?" Fi said. Atin and Dar could see their progress in their own HUD as well. They could see Havoc counting down on her fingers, Fi opening the door nice and quiet. "Ladies first…" and their spot lamps began looking over the rooms' interior. Darman didn't notice anything unusual at first, in fact, it looked clear. But that was until he saw something jumping over the desk in the corner.

"A real live alien…! We are witnessing something never before seen in recorded history!" Doctor Vahlen said over radio.

Fi, who had despite his joking, had moved in first and was frozen. Even Dar could see him over the HUD just stuck there staying riveted to the spot. Then the thing started to raise a weapon and Havoc ran to Fi, and just in time.

"Fi, MOVE!" Havoc yelled, pushing him to the ground and getting hit full in the helmet with plasma shot from its deadly pistol. Atin cursed, and raised his weapon, while Dar was stuck looking at the HUD images.

"Crazy Assault troopers, stupid Fi for freezing up" he thought. I can't say that… these are my friends dammit… Should he move to help? "Not unless you get an order to do so" He told himself.

"Atin, you do NOT have permission to fire!" Niner told Atin. Darman could guess he had already begun sighting up with his sniper rifle on the aliens.

"With all due respect sir, screw you. Fi needs my help" Atin said and fired straight into the aliens head, nice and clean. Or at least it was, until its weapons exploded, and its guts spread across the room, a yellowish green.

"Dammit Atin, keep covering Fi, and Fi, get Havoc out of there and get her back up. Dar, this whole op is a bust, no more silent BS, and get into your building and give Mission Control a visual." Niner said silently, meaning he was ticked. Fi slowly carried Havoc and himself back through the door and started applying med kits to her head, silently cursing. Atin picked off another alien, and Dar knew that he was smiling. He could tell by the small laugh after he said "Target down, searching for more."

"Hey Atin, as much as I appreciate the help, you scare me some times."

"Apparently only when I'm saving your butt, make it any more and you owe me a beer."

"Damn, guess I'm just gonna have to even the score, eh?"

Dar shook his head, focusing himself, and kicked through the window and turned on his spot lamp, which definitely wasn't easy to do at the same time with a LMG. The armor, thankfully, mostly protected him from the bits of glass. However, that was the least of his problems when he saw it, them really, the four aliens staring right back at him. Then they decided to raise their pistols, and Darman saw this had been a really bad idea.

"Niner, it appears I'm crashing a party here…"

"Dar, get out of there NOW!" Dar didn't need to be told twice, and jumped out of the window quickly, plasma rounds firing right around him, with the distinct _Whoosh _as the green plasma streaks passed millimeters from his neck.

Dar got behind the window and covered the aliens in a steel rain of bullets, hoping to suppress them enough so they would stop firing at him. He was aware of Fi saying that he got Havoc up, and he could hear more guns firing in the distance, an assault rifle and a shotgun in perfect harmony.

"Atin, as much as I want to put you in the corner, Dar needs help right below you, he's got four aliens firing at him." Niner said.

"Roger that, coming down, hold on… ah dang it! I'm flanked here, got two aliens firing at me!" Atin replied. Dar's first instinct was to go up and help, and started making his way to the ladder, but then he was aware of a sudden burning sensation on the middle of his back. He sank to his knees in pain, and another hit him, and another, and he finally collapsed to the ground.

"Dar? DAR! Come on get up Darman! Zeta, you have a man down, Fi, get over there and revive him!" Dar heard, but it seemed really far away. His vision started going black, and he saw an alien toppling over him, looking down at him with orange, fiery, eyes. Then Fi came and shot him down, applying a kick to the head for good measure. Dar weakly tried to use his last strength to pull himself up with his arms, but it was no use. He only collapsed again, his stomach threatening to throw up.

"Dar? Come on speak to me man, Command is gonna be pissed if they lose ya. Speak up, come on!

"I'm hit… those darn aliens actually…" Dar muttered, before his vision finally went black.

Fi started up his standard medical drone, or SMD, but it was hard. Even with Atin standing above him, watching his back, literally, he couldn't seem to find where Dar had even been hit. The scanner said that he was fine, but he was drifting in and out of consciousness and mumbling mumbo-jumbo. Fi knew that he was definitely _not _fine, screw the tech. It was easier on Havoc; he had actually seen where she had been hit. If Fi just started applying med kits willy-nilly, he might actually kill Dar from an overdose, or just make it worse.

"Niner, this is Fi. I can't revive him, I'm doing all I can sir. He doesn't want to join the party we're having up here, which is a shame. We're having so much fun…" Fi joked, but he was really worried sick. He had known Darman since they were both kids, and he was his best buddy in this whole Xcom project. He couldn't lose Dar here, at least not on HIS watch. He'd never forgive himself.

"Roger that, I've already sent an emergency evac, but Isaac won't give the landing order until you clear the place of hostiles. Clean up there, and quickly, Dar's vitals are dropping like a paper weight. At this rate, he'll bleed out in 3 minutes. Die in 4." Niner confirmed.

"Hey Atin, lets hurry this up, shall we?"

"You ruin all the fun…"

Several painful minutes later, Fi had Darman stabilized and it looked like they had finished with the aliens. There wasn't any more firing, or casualties, thank god. Dar was breathing normally, but despite Fi's best efforts, couldn't be revived. Fi figured that he could do more inside of a lab, with entire cases of tech. But that was back at base, and he might not have that kind of time. The Skyranger began its landing procedure, and Atin and Havoc ran to it like mice to cheese. Fi was just about to drag Dar's butt back to the 'Ranger, until he saw more movement down the alleyway. "Oh god not again…" Fi thought.

"Fi here, hold evac bird, I see movement." Fi sighed. As much as he didn't want to check it out and have anyone else wounded, if that thing got loose it would terrorize more civilians and Fi couldn't let it happen. He'd go alone, he was sure he could handle whatever it was.

"Atin here, moving on you. Lead on." Atin muttered over the radio.

"Negative, I got this one. Go ahead and keep talking to your girlfriend over there, I'll only be a minute. If you don't mind though, you can pick up Dar for me, you be the designated driver for once…" Fi joked. He began moving up the alleyway, step by step, rifle raised. That's when he saw…

"Uh Niner, I thought this site was clear of civilians. Why is there a man in a suit behind the garbage dump?" Fi laughed. The man had scared him to death for a second there. Fi still got in cover anyway, whatever this man had been through, he must be traumatized, scared, or panicked.

"It is, not sure how this man avoided the bus. Take him on the evac with you, find out what he knows. Be careful, he might be fragile." Isaac replied.

"Hey man, you aren't supposed to be here. We all need our caf, but this is a bad time. Come on out with us, we'll take you back to your home." Fi beckoned. The man peeked over the garbage dump and came out. Fi's first impression was that he was very tall, but very thin too. It nearly wasn't human. It looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Poor guy… at least that's what Fi thought… until he noticed the plasma sidearm on his side that his hand slowly edged too. Fi immediately raised his rifle.

"_Hey_! There has been enough casualties here sir, put the weapon down, on the floor, NOW!" Fi ordered. He immediately pulled off his helmet, and heard the neck seal hiss to show he was human like him. But if anything, this only made the man edge toward the alien pistol faster. "Sir, I'm human! Let's talk this out; I'll get the caf myself…" He grabbed the pistol, aimed at Fi's head, and made a hissing scream. It was almost like -

"Ah damn…" Fi sighed. This was going to hurt.

Atin heard the plasma shot and Fi's scream. He swore, and he immediately got out of the Skyranger and ran to the nearest cover. That… man… alien… thing, had shot Fi with a powerful plasma pistol, just like the others had been using.

"Doctor Vahlen, are you seeing this?" Isaac asked Vahlen over the radio.

"It appears that the aliens have adapted their genetic structure to make them look like humans! A very dangerous opponent indeed, it must be an infiltration unit of some kind."

"I don't care what it is ma'am, it just shot at us. I'm killing it, examine the body if you want but the rest is out of the question." Atin said angrily. He sighted up, and fired a projectile 75 meters from the target. The shot pierced the alien human's skull, and instead of blood, a bluish green gas was ejected, enveloping its body and Fi's.

Atin's first instinct was to run to it, but as soon as he went inside the cloud his eyes watered, his lungs were empty of air, and he couldn't stop coughing. He quickly backed out, nearly collapsing on the ground from the extreme exhaustion. It must be some sort of…

"Zeta, that seems to be a toxin cloud of sorts. Avoid contact. Extract now, one man isn't worth losing 2 more." Isaac ordered over the radio. But now the squad was ignoring him completely, and Atin and Havoc rushed into the cloud, competing to find which one of them could survive it longest and pull Fi out. Atin quickly pulled out yet again, but Havoc didn't. She never gave up until she grabbed Fi's arm and ran out of the cloud just as quickly.

"Aw… I knew you guys cared…" Fi coughed as he was pulled out, walking towards the Skyranger, coughing up a storm. But Havoc had her head back against a wall, helmet off, coughing like a maniac.

"Even I didn't have it that bad… must have been the longer exposure to it." Atin thought. "Aw hell Fi, what would this squad do without you? You owe be a beer by the way…" He laughed, and coughed.

"Ok, everyone on the Skyranger now. We'll get you all medical attention once you get back to base." Niner ordered, coming back over the radio.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear your voice…" Fi joked again, coughing into his helmet.

"Get used to it, because you got to listen to it for a long time, and that goes for all of you" Niner told the squad. Atin was just glad to be outta there.

Operation Burning Sky Report:

Mission Successful, Aliens found at drop site

Aliens Killed: 7

Friendlies Killed in Action: 0

Friendlies Wounded: 3

Estimated Recovery time: 7 days

Comments: Commander, I recommend seeing me at the research labs if you get the chance. We're going to perform a few autopsies, see what makes the aliens tick. It would be better if you were there also, and I wish to learn of our troop's recovery. I'm so busy here I lose track of time, and I need someone to talk to that actually understands what I'm saying, my team can be so incompetent at anything besides genetics. Thank you for your time Commander.

~ Doctor Vahlen, Research Team Leader.


	2. Engineering Doom

_**Xcom: Enemy Unknown**_

**Chapter 2**

**Engineering Doom**

Niner finished reading the mission report, making a note to go check on Doctor Vahlen at some point. Until then, he wrote her a message.

"Hello Doctor Vahlen. I will be down there when I can, but until then I can update you on our troops. Fi recovered rather quickly, his armor seemed to have absorbed most of the hit, and the poison got out of his system inside of a few hours. Havoc has gotten trauma from the hit to her head, it went through the armor more than Fi's, and the poison seemed rather resistant to come out of her, and took a day or two to be removed. Darman still hasn't awakened, he seems to have stabilized but he still hasn't woken up. His wounds, however, have fully healed, and the doctors have high hopes for him. Atin seems to have regular headaches now, but otherwise his wounds are fully healed. Strangely enough, he was never actually shot during the Operation. The doctors are unsure of what to do with him, he always barges in to check on Dar, unannounced, and uninvited. But he always a little bit of a hot head, and knowing him, this isn't unlike his normal behavior.

I hope I get the time to visit you sometime soon Doctor Vahlen. It would be beneficial to our troops to learn how to kill them, and how to avoid that poison perhaps? If you find a development on that subject, inform me immediately."

Niner sent the message and headed up to mission control.

"Isaac, what do we got?" Niner asked.

"No new alien abductions lately and the council have been quiet. We have managed to shoot down a few UFO's, but they always seem to be able to lift off before our team is able to arrive. Doctor Shen has been working on our satellites, and based on the Alien Abductions shown by Delta and Zeta, he seems to have perfected his research and we should be able to detect aliens easier now. Even so, we still haven't found any Alien Activity." Isaac responded sullenly. "We're all clear up here, or at least, for now. Oh, also, Doctor Vahlen has requested to see you in the Research labs. It seemed urgent."

"I hope that's all she wants." Niner told him. He often worried if things were getting… unprofessional between them. He was getting worried. He couldn't get attached, not now. His men needed him, his _brother _needed him. The rest of the world agreed. But he decided to see her anyway. "For my men" Niner thought, walking through engineering towards the research labs.

"Commander! You're just in time for the autopsy's." said Doctor Vahlen. He just nodded and stood back to watch. The Bulk doors opened and windows took their place, revealing one of the Research team plowing into the alien infiltrators corpse with a Scalpel.

"The tall one has, up until this point, been unofficially referred to as the 'Thin Man'" Doctor Vahlen narrated. "Initial testing has revealed a concerted effort by the aliens to modify the specimen's genetic structure in such a way as to make it appear human. However, on close inspection, they seem to have had some trouble concealing the eyes, which appear reptilian in nature."

"Good. Do we know anything about the poison clouds they produce upon death?" Niner asked.

"It appears that is their actual blood. Once put into contact with the air, it immediately becomes a gas. Although not volatile to other aliens, it seems highly painful to our soldiers out on the field. My team is currently working on a way to counteract, or block, this poisonous ability." Doctor Vahlen explained.

"Sounds good doctor, but that isn't the only alien we've encountered. What about the smaller one?" Niner asked.

"I was wondering when you would ask. I've sent the full briefing but we've definitely made a number of interesting discoveries based on the autopsy results of the alien specimen you brought back. The research team is now referring to that particular variation as a 'Sectoid'. Based on the unusual structure of its internal organs, which we believe to, be the product of genetic manipulation, this species might harbor some sort of telepathic ability" Doctor Vahlen finished.

"Thank you Moira, this will make our troops smarter and better on the battlefield. Let me know on any new developments or any data on counteracting the poison." Niner responded, walking towards the door to engineering.

"Commander?"

Oh boy… "Yes Doctor?"

"Everyone appreciates what you and those troopers do. I think we would've lost a long time ago if you and your men hadn't volunteered." Doctor Vahlen told Niner. That just made Niner angrier, and he turned to face her.

"They didn't volunteer." Niner said silently.

"I thought all of Xcom did. Were they drafted then?" Doctor Vahlen asked.

"I was enlisted in the army. I was a volunteer and a Commander which, at the time, was a good combination, and very rare too. I came home from leave one day and found they had taken my brother for Xcom's experiments. I found Atin and Fi had both suffered the same fate. They wouldn't take them out, when I initially confronted them, and quickly recognized my potential and stole me during the night, under the guise of apologies. That, Doctor, is why we all look the same, and why we're the best Xcom has to offer. The preformed physical implants, so we're the best at what we do. Strength, agility, perception, and looks apparently. They used Fi's original genome, so we all are cursed with his face." Niner explained, while Doctor Vahlen just stared.

He continued, "But don't think that makes our lives all perfection. We even have shorter life spans. As of right now, I'm 18, but I look 32. I age twice as fast as anyone else, as do the rest. After what they did to us, they stopped the project shortly after. But not after a few others, like Wyman and Havoc, were brought through the same project, with not the same results. They're tests didn't go as well, and they only got half of the bonuses we got, thankfully avoiding the life span effects. After people began dying, _that _is when the project stopped. After seeing what our people could do, then people volunteered. This project can go to hell. I'm in this for my brother and my friends." Niner finished.

"I… never realized that's what happened to all of you. I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it to my brother, or anyone else. This project was kept under wraps, and if it was released to the other rookies they would all go home, and half our staff. Fi doesn't remember it, and it still gives Dar… nightmares. Xcom is lucky we survived." Niner said, and walked back to his quarters blocking the horrible pictures of the testing from his mind.

Doctor Shen never much liked Doctor Vahlen. He thought of her as more of a dreamer than a research team leader. This was even more apparent when he realized she… admired… the aliens. Their ingenuity, their tactics, their adaptations, she admired it all. She was insane, and didn't care if this whole base got blown up to get to her goals. The only one on staff she might mind dying was the Commander, who didn't return her affections.

"Enough… you have work to do." Doctor Shen lectured himself. He had been working on the satellites ability to transmit alien data faster, and it worked. It increased its output by 95.23124%, effectively increasing Xcom's detection of extraterrestrial activity. Now he was working on a Satellite Nexus as a station to receive said data, but more effectively, hopefully speeding up how fast Xcom got this data, because as of yet, it never reached the project fast enough, and the UFO's ended up getting away.

"Girard and Santiago to Engineering, repeat Girard and Santiago to Engineering." Doctor Shen spoke into the microphone. Julien Girard was a fair man, a Sergeant, although never taken on missions. He was quite the engineer though, about 5'5 with a buzz cut golden hair. He was his go-to man if he needed things done in the factory; Workers were often inspired by his presence.

Carlos Santiago was a Lieutenant, who also often never went on missions. He was a technical wiz who often helped out both Doctor Shen and Doctor Vahlen. Working for both of them helped him learn more of the aliens, increasing his effectiveness while working for both of them and he was smart. He was 6'1 though, with a buzz cut of matte black.

Both of them were required. He needed Girard to help him out on the lower deck, building the Satellite Nexus, now that he had finished the blueprints. He then needed Santiago to ensure they had enough power to power the device; otherwise it would be completely worthless.

Both of them showed up within a matter of minutes, having nothing else to do, and snapped to attention. "Sir!" they said in unison.

"Ok, I need both of you to help me on this project. Girard, I need you to C block 4 and begin the construction of a 'Satellite Nexus'. I have the blueprints for you right here. My staff is already ready to begin working under your command. I need you working on this on the double, it will take 2 weeks to complete, or at least by my estimates. Santiago, I need you to go down to B block 1 and ensure they have enough power stored to create the Satellite Nexus, and route it successfully into the mainframe. This must take the same amount of time as the Nexus, otherwise it will short circuit, so I need you two to work in unison on this one. Is that all right?" Doctor Shen asked.

"You know us, sir, we'll get it done." Santiago said.

"All right, off with you then. Oh, and no need to mention this to Isaac. He thinks the Satellites are fully operational." Shen chuckled. The two saluted him, and left to do their duties. What Mission Control didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.


	3. Revelation

_**Xcom: Enemy Unknown**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Revelation**

Doctor Vahlen's team had completed their autopsies, and she had read their reports and forwarded it to the Commander. However, for now, she was curious at what the Commander had told her. Physical implantations had been undertaken in Xcom's early subjects? Very crude, but the results are obviously effective. She had always seen several of Xcom's agents as killing machines with emotion, and this all clicked. She had to know how they had done this; she had to know who had been affected. So, she delved into Xcom's files. It was, of course, protected by several security clearances, but next to Isaac, she had the most access to Xcom's files more than anyone in the whole project, and she got through with ease. The files had been erased from public viewing, but if searched for by name, it still popped up. Apparently; they had thought that no one would go searching for it.

As she saw the files, she wondered who had authorized this. It couldn't be the Commander, or Isaac, they hadn't been here long enough for these dates. The project leader, for once, wasn't shown under all of the file names, which must've meant this was top secret indeed. Whoever did this didn't want to put a stain in their name on this project's history which was, she guessed, was justified under the extremities of the project in its own right.

She finally found the file she was looking for, entitled 'Zeta Squad Transformations'. It was marked as successful, one of the very few successful files she had scene in the whole list. She brought up the video on Fi first.

It showed 4 men outside of a house, a nicely built house too, all in stone. It was highlighted in tan colors, with trims of green. Overall, it was a nice house. "12500" listed the numbers plated onto the door. She realized this must have been Fi's house. The men broke the door, kicking it in, and their rifles swept its interior. Their HUD's either weren't as advanced as the Xcom's current, or just was blurred out, because she couldn't see the call signs or names of the troopers. Finally a Tired Fi walked down the stairs, all but a 16 year old boy who held a pistol.

"Who in the hell are you people?" Fi asked.

"You have been drafted to serve your country in a way none have before you. Come peacefully, or we'll fire."

"I see, fire onto the guy you want to capture? That makes sense. I'm going back to bed, you a-"He began to turn around, but every member of the squad gunned him down with stun darts. They flipped over the body and there lied Fi, his face contorted in horror.

"Welcome to Xcom, Cadet." One of the squad mates joked. They actually laughed at this, and the screen went blank momentarily.

The scene changed, showing Fi, strapped down into an iron chair in a small, enclosed room. Doctor Vahlen guessed this must be where the implantations began. As much as this was sure to scar her, she kept watching. She had to know what lay behind Zeta's cold exterior. It seemed that Fi had begun waking, and as he finally realized where he was, he tried straining against the bars that held him hands and legs down.

"Hey, where am I? Who are you people!?" Fi wailed. Finally someone walked in and Doctor Vahlen was horrified to see it was a younger version of… Doctor Shen.

"I am Doctor Shen," the man said, "I am a part of the Xcom project. You have been drafted into this project too. We're just going to do a few… tweaks to you. This all towards your betterment I assure you. To ensure you are the best of the best, we'll see if you survive this test. If you do, you will prove to us that you were a good choice, and have the strength and endurance of a real soldier. If not, well… You know."

"You can't do this! I have _rights _you sicko! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you, if you don't let me out of this _**CHAIR**_!" Fi screamed. Doctor Shen ignored him, and pushed a button on a machine. The chair slowly reclined into more of a stretcher, and needles slowly went towards Fi. He screamed for Darman, Niner, Atin, he cursed several times, and when the needles went in, the pain was visible. His face contorted in further pain and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Then the video ended.

She watched the video for Darman, and it was almost the same except he went voluntarily, screamed and cried for only his brother Niner, which was touching. Kelly had to be put to sleep during the procedure because Shen had gotten too close and she had punched him in the face and kicked him in the groin.

She finally got to Atin's and his was the most… interesting. His house looked like he had been a baby when he built it, it was built with a ton of wood and several planks were missing. The squad sent to nab him visibly chuckled as they approached and kicked in the door with great ease.

"Come on out Diaz, before we break for of this cruddy furniture." After a few seconds, the squad moved in a little more. Atin still didn't come out. They finally walked in to the house completely, and 2 members walked upstairs and downstairs, while 2 stayed in the walkway which led to a kitchen, and behind them, to a living room. These men weren't the ordinary men that were sent, and foolishly didn't turn around to check the living room. Atin came up from behind and snapped one of their necks with ease, before bringing a silenced pistol into the other man's gut and shoot several times before he could scream.

By the time the other two came back to the walkway, both corpses were gone. They quickly raised their rifles and Atin jumped from the ceiling onto one of their backs and brought one of the dead men's knifes through his throat, spurting blood all over the carpeted floor. The last one was finally able to pour a full mag of stun rounds and then some into Atin, and he fell to the floor with a grunt. The Recruit then kicked him several times in the stomach, and the video switched scenes.

Atin was tied down in the same chair as those before him, with the addition to some of Doctor Shen's blood on the floor from Kelly. Atin stirred, and Doctor Shen walked into the room.

"I am Doctor Shen," the man said, "I am a part of the Xcom project. You have been drafted into this project too. We're just going to do a few… tweaks to you. This all towards your betterment I assure you. To ensure you are the best of the best, we'll see if you survive this test. If you do, you will prove to us that you were a good choice, and have the strength and endurance of a real soldier. If not, well… You know." He said, and then got a little closer and said quietly, "I hear you did quite a number on some of our men. I'll be sure to make this as painful as possible, Diaz." Doctor Shen said, nearly face to face with Atin. Atin head butted him and spit in his face.

Doctor Shen, once again, bled from the nose and said, grunting, "Ignorant fool, we are bettering you!" Regaining his composure he said, "I am however surprised by you. Usually they are screaming by now."

"Who? Who in the hell have you done this too?"

"A… Fi Bennet, Darman Skirata, Kelly Havoc…"

"Fi… damn it, I know those two… you did this to them too?"

"Yes, and they screamed. You get to know someone truly when they are in pain…"

"Go ahead then. Do your betterment BS. But know this. Someday, I will know the true you too, and you won't have that smirk on your face then."

"You will do nothing of the sort." Doctor Shen hit the button, and the needles injected into his skin. Atin managed a grimace, but didn't scream. Doctor Vahlen assumed he didn't want to give Doctor Shen the pleasure. The recording ended there. Surprisingly, there was no file on Niner Skirata, so Doctor Vahlen logged out. She was tired, and decided it was time to sleep on this new information. She could definitely see why they were scarred however.


	4. Operation Dark Hawk

_**Xcom: Enemy Unknown**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Operation Dark Hawk**

_**2 weeks later**_

"Commander to Mission Control; Commander to Mission Control" Alex heard over the Speakers in the base. He knew that this wasn't a drill then. They were seriously going on a mission! Epsilon Squad hadn't seen any action, and was so newly formed that he didn't even know his squad yet. They were in a Skyranger, Their pilot currently warming the engines up for a trip to the United States.

To his right, sat a heavy gunner named Marcus Wyman. Wyman had been a war hero at some point he had heard, although he wasn't sure in which war. But now Wyman used a LMG, and loved his rockets too. Alex suspected that he was the best and most specialized rocketeer in the whole Xcom project. He was 6'1, and was very bulky and gruff. Alex just called him the 'Babysitter', as was his nickname designation, because when a squad mate found themselves in a mess, he was always the first one by their side, suppressing the enemy.

Across from him, was a woman named Asha Kuumba, an assault specialist. She was thin, 5'4, black, and always appeared to look mad as hell. She was called 'Hardcore', because she never used anything but her shotgun, and was able to do it at any range.

Across from him to his left, sat another girl, Sika Diallo. She was the medic of the squad, and was called the 'Missionary' as she hardly ever fired a gun, and only patched her squad mates up. Well, according to her service record, she had never actually gotten a kill either. She was bulkier than Asha and black as well, but she was also 5'4. He wondered if she even believed in killing, but then again, you couldn't get into this project if you didn't. Otherwise, why volunteer?

His name was Alex Downes, a 2 of a kind sniper, and wasn't quite as good as that Atin Diaz guy, but he was still an OK shot. His nickname was Gunslinger, because he usually used his pistol more than his actual sniper. Alex had to admit, he also considered himself more of a "gunslinger", rather than a sniper really, considering he hardly ever used it. Alex was a strong 5'7, white, and blond straight hair, and proud of it.

"All right Epsilon, Mission Briefing coming to you now. Sync your HUDS now." Said Central Officer Isaac. After the squad all sync'd their HUDS, Isaac continued. "We've picked up a local broadcast indicating alien activity within a major metropolitan area. Site is currently clear of civilians and multiple hostiles appear to be present, and collateral damage is not a concern. Satellite cannot predict the amount of hostiles you'll be facing squad, but we definitely have something down there. I'll switch you to the Commander now."

"OK team, you know the drill. Let's get in there, and prep for breach, Search and Destroy, that kind of thing. Good luck men." The Commander told them. The Commander could definitely be vague sometimes, but it was better than way. More… inspiring Alex would have to say. He breathed deeply, got his wits about him and his ammo, and laid back. He popped on his helmet, and heard the seal give a slight hiss. They'd be there in 10 minutes. He needed to be ready; his squad needed him to be. Just then, Marcus breathed heavily beside him as well.

"Team, some might make it alive or in perfect health. Some might not, but know this. We do this for the world, and we are going to purify this place, one alien at a time. It would be great to see you all after this, unwounded, joking, but I know that might not happen. I just want to let you know that even though I barely know any of you, you are great soldiers, and take as many of them with you." Marcus said silently but calm. Yah, he's definitely Sergeant… Just then we all felt the familiar touchdown of the bird, and they all climbed up, opening the door and running outside.

"Holy…" Alex gasped. The buildings were on fire, there were dead civilians everywhere. They were covered in the greenery that came from the abduction pods the aliens fired into the Earth. He thought those had been just plain rumors… he had never prepared for this.

"Cool down team. Keep your eyes on the prize." Marcus grunted. He was right, of course, but Alex still had that feeling of uneasiness.

He calmed himself and looked past the flames. The Street they landed on had a forward and a left alleyway. Between the two, was a large, office or museum like structure? He couldn't tell. Wherever the aliens were, Alex bet that a ton of them had to be in there, and a flurry of more… corpses. He nearly gagged at the thought. Otherwise the street forward was crowded with police vehicles and a truck. They must've thought it was a simple break in. Poor men, they hadn't deserved this. Marcus was right, we had to do this. "For the Civilians." Alex told himself.

Marcus motioned for him to take up position at the door on the right side. The rest of the squad positioned themselves at the main door to his left, Marcus in the back, ready to fill the room with firepower.

"You've got permission to breach, go ahead Epsilon." Niner told them over the radio.

With that, Alex blocked out the rest of the squad, and opened the door silently. There stood 3 aliens, they hadn't noticed him.

"Sir, 3 hostiles ahead of me, and they haven't seen me yet, permission to engage." Alex whispered.

"Roger that, you'll need to do it fast otherwise they'll just run. Do it silent if possible, this op isn't quite blown yet." Niner told him over the comm. Alex aimed his gun and looked down the crosshair, slowly going between each one of their heads, planning his shots.

_Bang, bang, _went his sniper rifle, and 2 of the aliens dropped. Needing to reload, he pulled out his pistol instead, dropping his sniper rifle to the ground. The last alien turned around at the right second, and got a face full of pistol rounds. He then used his foot to kick his sniper rifle upwards in mid-fall, and grabbed it, then put his pistol back in its holster. Reloading his sniper rifle, he watched his squad mates' progress on his HUD.

He saw Diallo opening the door slowly and Kuumba and Marcus filled the gap, ducking behind the counters. There was a lot of blood and corpses… Alex pushed it from his mind. Alex stopped watching them, and started moving up.

"This is the Commander; we have movement in the back of your building. Marcus, you and Kuumba continue your search of the building, Diallo, double time back to Alex and check it out. Whatever it is, it's not human. Shoot on sight team."

Alex waited at the back door for a minute or so, before Diallo showed up. She flanked the door, across from him and counted down on her fingers. _3…2…1_, and Alex opened the door nice and quietly. The sight wasn't good though.

"Alex here, we're unnoticed, but we have humans out there."

"Corporal, there are _no _civilians in the area. They must be alien infiltrators. Like I said before, shoot on sight, and do note, they are _very _poisonous." The Commander told him. That's all Alex needed to hear. Diallo motioned him first out, and he grabbed some cover. Then Diallo started to move out, about 20 feet from him, and he heard the humans hiss.

"They're definitely aliens then, all right Sika, let's take them out." Alex whispered. Alex sighted them down on the crosshair, highlighting them on his HUD. "Red is mine, Yellow is yours." He told Sika quietly, with 2 red targets and 3 yellow ones.

"Taking them out." Diallo said, and she threw a grenade at them. Alex didn't even realize she had grenades, and Alex sniped the 2 targets, and they released a blue gas, probally the poison the Commander had been talking about. Then he realized she had just thrown a smoke. It seemed Sika noticed this too, and she cursed under her breath, firing off a few shots into the smoke, and when blue gas rose about the smoke, realized she had hit the targets.

"Congratulations Diallo, you just got your first 3 kills." Alex told her, laughing. "Marcus, need any help over there?"

Kuumba crawled up the stairs slowly, with Marcus in tow. The first floor was clear, they were sure of that. But they hadn't checked the second floor. They made it to the top step and split up, Marcus on the left side of the room, her on the right. It looked like some sort of library, with shelves upon shelves of books, meaning they would have to check every isle in here, to make sure there were no aliens they couldn't see.

Kuumba stalked the isles, Marcus on the other side. Kuumba walked, shotgun aimed, just like she had been taught in training. If there were aliens in here, it was highly probable that this was going to get a little messy, especially since she knew that their weapons exploded into fragments after their user died.

"Marcus, need any help over there?" She heard Alex say over the radio.

All the sudden, she didn't see Marcus on the other side, and she heard gunshots a few rows back. She turned around and started running in that direction, and even she had to admit, she wasn't ready for what laid around the corner.

Marcus had punched several holes in the alien's legs with his cannon, and was now attempting to choke it with his massive rifle. It squirmed, squeaked, and hissed, attempting to get away. But soon enough, it grew limp, and fell to the ground. Surprisingly, it didn't explode.

"Good work Marcus; you just captured us an actual alien weapon, and a specimen that hasn't had its body blown up by its own weapon. Skyranger is on the way now, so start taking it back to the evac zone, but be advised team. Satellites are still picking up aliens in your AO, unknown number, and unknown type." The Commander said. Marcus gently picked up the alien corpse, and walked downstairs toward the Skyranger.

"It sounds like you have another promotion heading your way, Wyman." She heard Isaac said. She admitted she was jealous; she'd rather be ranking up to Captain before Wyman did, but she knew she would in good time. Besides, Marcus had way beyond proved himself in training and in the field apparently. If she could just find an alien, she could prove herself to the Commander, and Mission Control…

That's when she saw a shadow standing over her. She turned around, and there was one of the alien infiltrators, staring down at her through those sunglasses. She immediately turned and ran 3 shelves back and used it as cover, firing shotgun blast after shotgun blast at it. The trick to long range shotguns is to shoot it quickly, but not too quickly, as to avoid too much recoil. Which she did, expertly, as always. The alien soon blew up into a cloud of blue haze, and she quickly ran down the stairs to avoid the poison, nearly bumping into Marcus. He quickly put the alien down as gently as he had picked it up, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Marcus said. She nodded. "Don't lose your cool now; we still have a ways to go."

He picked up the alien with one hand, and with his hand still on Asha's back, walked back toward the Skyranger with her. That was the good thing about Marcus; he was a great Lieutenant who could quickly calm his squad down. She had heard the rumors of him taking 15 bullets to the leg in training from an officer, to save one of his friends from 'punishment'. He was a good man.

The Skyranger landed, and he gave the alien to the pilot. "Present for you, courtesy of Command."

"Really Wyman, come on man, just put it on one of your seats, it'll stink up the cockpit." The Pilot said, gagging.

"Hey, better you than us."

"You want a ride home, Wyman? Oh you know what, whatever, go finish your mission, I'll wait here." Wyman gave a slight laugh, and walked out of the Skyranger, turning only to talk to Kuumba, who still stood next to her chair.

"If you want to stay in here, you're welcome to. We can finish without you."

"Hell no, I got to get to Captain before you get another chance to get promoted." Kuumba told him. He rolled his eyes, and motioned for her to follow him then. He continued walking off the Skyranger, checking around to make sure there were no hostiles. She also began making her way off the Skyranger when all the sudden, a green bolt hit Marcus square in the face, and he fell over, unconscious. Or at least, she hoped.

"Epsilon, get the evac, Marcus is down, Marcus is down!" She could hear the CO ordering. All she could think of was that it was her fault, and she lost it.

Alex began a desperate run through the fiery building, to double back and get to Marcus. "Epsilon, we've got 3 Sectoids pinning down Kuumba at the Skyranger, and Marcus is down. Alex, move to support Kuumba, and suppress them. Diallo, I need you to flank behind them, and take them out. Kuumba, stay where you're at, and only fire once they're suppressed." Alex knew Kuumba was panicking, considering she was crying over the radio, as if to make the rest of them crazy.

"Kuumba, it's kind of hard to help you out if you're crying your heart out over the radio. Shut it will you?" Alex sighed. There was no way he was going to get her to shut up, and he knew that, hell, he was near close to it himself. "Suppressing… now! All right Diallo, move up, Kuumba, give me a hand with these aliens!"

Kuumba began firing her pistol at the aliens, but they were definitely keeping their heads down. "Diallo, we can't take them out, they're keeping their heads down. You're only going to have one shot at this, so we'll keep them as distracted as possible." Kuumba sniffled over the radio. Alex continued to fire his sniper rifle at the targets, hopefully keeping them pinned down, but it would only take one second for the aliens to realize they were being tricked. He saw Diallo in his HUD in the alleyway, and she ran out, going for cover, firing her rifle at the aliens. He saw one go down, but the others knew where she was, and that she was coming, and fired their plasma pistols at the exact moment, and hit her leg. She went down, and they advanced on her prone form. Alex cursed, reloading.

"Kuumba, move to Diallo and take out those aliens!" The Commander said.

"Roger, Double timing it." Kuumba said silently, and she moved forward with her shotgun. Alex couldn't see the aliens from here, and who knows if they were lying in wait for him to peek his head out? It was better for him to stay here, stay up if he needed to assist Kuumba. "Wow, do I sound like a coward or what…?" Alex asked himself sarcastically, and moved up.

He moved up, police car to police car, Kuumba staying one or two cars ahead of him. Then they saw the aliens, and a knocked out Diallo. Apparently they were trying to put this green… webbing on her, like some of the other civilians he had seen. He thought only their abduction machines could do that, but he guessed they must have individual webbing too. Kuumba didn't wait to find out, and fired her shotgun. She killed one of them, but the other scurried away quickly, behind the building in one of its several alleyways. Alex picked up Diallo, nodded at Kuumba, and moved back toward the Skyranger. He'd help her, once Diallo was to safety. But jeez, she weighed more than she looked…

Kuumba saw the alien move down the alleyway and pursued. If she hadn't checked the building personally, she might've been a bit more cautious with the rooftop. It would've been the perfect spot for any sniper. Otherwise, she ran through the alleyway, shotgun raised. She finally glimpsed the alien and immediately ducked into cover, as he had seen her too, and began firing his plasma pistol in her direction.

She knew that she would have to wait until he had to reload, because if she didn't, she would probably end up wounded like the others. She suddenly had a horrible though. "Do those… things… need to reload?" She didn't plan on finding out, and did a barrel roll out of cover. The alien hadn't expected this, and couldn't aim fast enough before her elbow was into his neck, and her arm twisting his. The tiny little bones in his arms snapped first, causing the thing to squirm and gurgled, but eventually grew unconscious against her grip. She didn't stop until it was stiff, and by then its weapon exploded and shredded the body. Command had enough materials to keep the research team busy for now.

"And that… was for Marcus." She spat, letting go of his deformed corpse, and it slid to the ground slowly. There was a mixture of both her blood and his all over her armor. "Those explosions must be deadlier at closer range." She thought. But she still smiled at the alien's blood. It gave her peace of mind to know it was in pain in its last moments, for Marcus's sake. She wasn't sure if he was dead or not, she had heard about Zeta taking some gruesome hits and surviving, but she was never that lucky.

"Alien is KIA, heading to pick up." She said into the radio.

"Hold position, more aliens on route to you Kuumba. It's an ambush of sorts. Support is unavailable, keep your head down" said Mission Control. "It's something… different from the others. We aren't familiar with these types of readings." Kuumba didn't like the sound of that.

Sure enough, two aliens flew down from the roof. Wait… since when could aliens fly? It was something different alright, something _completely _different. It had parts of humans, heads mainly, placed upon spikes strutting out from the armor, and it seemed to be half organic and half robotic. The part that she liked the most was the plasma rifles that were pointed right at her, instead of the plasma pistols she had grown to _love_.

"This sight is… disturbing… to say the least. It's hard to differentiate where the organic material ends and the machine begins." said Doctor Vahlen over the Radio.

"It's not going to win any beauty contest, that's for sure." Said doctor Shen.

"Command… I might have a problem." She said, sighing.

Shortly after reviving Sika, she and Alex moved Marcus back into the Skyranger. There was a whole lot of blood, but Alex left it to slight gags. He wanted to throw up. He wanted out of here, but most of all, he wanted to go home. Yet still, here he was him and Diallo carrying Marcus, blood and all. They finally made it up the ramp and set Marcus down onto one of the seats.

"Diallo, heal him. He needs it but Kuumba needs some help too." Alex told her. Sika rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you're not gone yet. I've got this, and I know what I'm doing. You just get out there and help Asha, because she'll definitely need it." Sika said, waving him off. Alex didn't need to be told twice, and he nodded before running towards the building. He saw Asha running into the alleyway next to the building, so he figured he'd take up position on the roof. He quickly spotted a service ladder and started to climb.

"Kuumba here, alien is KIA. Heading back to the Ranger." She said. Alex stopped climbing momentarily.

"Negative, more alien signatures are on route. Be ready for an ambush, and hunker down. It's something… different from the others. We aren't familiar with these readings." He could hear Isaac saying. That didn't sound good. Alex quickly began climbing again to make up for lost time. Finally he finished his climb and heaved himself up, only to be greeted by two aliens. They were definitely different, with both organic and machine parts, in a horrifying merge. They flew off, yes _flew, _off the rooftop and into the alleyway. He could hear both Doctors ramble on about the new species, but he rushed toward the alleyway, sniper trained.

"Command, I might have a problem here." Said Kuumba, before both aliens open fired with their plasma rifles. She quickly did a barrel roll into cover, but because they were on both sides, ended up barrel rolling, cover to cover, attempting to dodge the bullets. She wouldn't last long, so he began setting up.

He fired his rifle twice, spending his mag, at one of the aliens. Unfortunately, it ricocheted off of his body, and he was still floating. He merely shrugged it off, and kept firing at Kuumba.

"Dammit…" Alex said. He put down his sniper rifle and began firing his pistol as a substitute, firing round after round. His mag finally clicked dry, every single bullet had ricocheted off of its body. However, it did begin losing altitude, until it barely floated above the ground. Alex did a small fist pump and reloaded. That is, until the thing began firing at him instead, so he ducked.

"I've grounded one but I'm pinned down. Some help might be appreciated Kuumba..." He muttered.

She growled and said, "Some backup you are. I've still got one of these things firing at me."

"Hey, at least now it isn't making you dance." He said. She sighed and he watched Kuumba grab two grenades in his HUD.

She breathed deeply and quickly pulled both of their pins, and she lobbed them at the floater firing at her. Without waiting to enjoy the explosion, he saw her dash toward the one firing at him. She fired round after round, and as she got closer he could see blood oozing from his organic parts, until it finally exploded with a loud, mechanical scream.

"Command, Alex here, any more aliens in proximity?"

"Good work team, all objectives completed." Said Central Officer Isaac. That was good enough for Alex, and he ran back toward the service ladder and slid down.

Kuumba and Alex then rushed toward the Skyranger. Alex was first in and it began prepping its engines, and he pulled Kuumba up. Once she was sat down, he hit the door switch, and he sat down as it slowly propped closed as slow as a snail.

"How is Marcus?" He asked Diallo.

She looked at him sullenly, "I can't revive him and I lost his heartbeat a few minutes ago. They might be able to help him back at base but… I'm not sure. I'm just not sure."

Everyone strapped in their safety harness and sat quietly for the ride home. They all propped off their helmets at the same time, releasing the same hiss as it does when put on.

Of all of him, he thought Kuumba had the angriest fire in her eyes. She definitely was pissed about Marcus. "Mission complete… but at a high cost." Alex thought, closing his eyes.


	5. Medical Crisis

_**Xcom: Enemy Unknown**_

**Chapter 5:  
Medical Crisis**

Niner rushed to the landing site. As soon as he heard Marcus might not make it, he had Fi and all other medical personnel ready to assist. The Skyranger began setting down as he got to the landing bay, with the medical staff and a stretcher in tow. The Skyranger finally landed with a thud, and Alex and Sika both burst out of the doors and saluted. Kuumba came out next, with what looked like Marcus.

A slight "Oh…" escaped Niner's lips as he saw all of the blood, but he knew Marcus was tough. He had been in the batch of implantations right behind his, and had everything he had, minus the age multiplier. He would survive this; he had been created for that purpose. He just had to survive.

Kuumba finally took baby steps toward Fi, and he grabbed Marcus from her arms and laid him down on the stretcher. The staff quickly rushed out of the doors, but Fi stayed back to talk to Kuumba. They both eventually left, Fi with his arm on her back in comfort and reassurance. Everyone needed that these days. Alex and Sika stayed, and packed off the stuff from the Skyranger. Alex eventually emerged first, holding the incapacitated alien in his arms. Niner had forgotten that Marcus had subdued the thing, and began walking toward him.

"Where should this… thing… go?" Alex asked.

"Take it down to the research labs. Doctor Vahlen will want a look at that ASAP. Then head down to engineering and tell them to create a holding cell, under my orders."

"Thanks sir. Sorry about Marcus, we couldn't have known they were that close."

"No problem… _Corporal_."

"I don't understand sir. We lost a man, and you promote me?"  
"You deserve it. The whole squad is receiving a major promotion, and will continue to get them as your kill rate goes up. This will hopefully include Marcus if he… recovers. Enjoy yourselves; you deserve it after a mission like that."  
Niner saluted, and Alex walked off grinning. About an hour later, Sika walked off the Skyranger. She gave a lazy salute, and walked off towards the elevator with a pack of her gear. Niner noted this and decided to check her out later, but for now getting to the Research Labs and checking on Marcus was much more important.

He took his time walking toward the research labs, lost in thought. Soon enough however, he meandered into the research labs. Alex, by that time, was gone, and Doctor Vahlen was examining her now-awake alien subject through glass. Niner hoped that it was reinforced glass, otherwise if he got too crazy he might break through. Its right arm had been amputated to remove its weapon, and it was currently, as he was worried about, banging upon the glass.

"Good to see you, Commander." She said without turning around. "Once engineering has that alien holding cell complete, my team and I can further examine this specimen. I do not want to do it until then, considering the already apparent risks."

"I understand. What about its weapon?"

"With your permission, my team will begin examine the artifact that was, thankfully, recovered from the amputation."

"Go ahead. I need to go check on Marcus, you mind?"

"Not at all" she stated. Niner remembered what he had thought earlier. Everyone needed comfort and reassurance these days…

"Doctor? I just want to let you know, I have an open door policy. If you ever need to talk, you're welcome in my quarters." He said.

"I may have to take you up on that, Commander." She smiled, and returned to her work.

Niner exited the labs, and headed back over to Mission Control and used the elevator to go one more floor down. He walked pass a power generator on his way towards the Medical Bay.

He finally spotted Fi and Kuumba arguing with one of the doctors at the far end of the Bay. He started moving towards them.

"…You can't do this; you can't just turn off life support!" Fi was yelling.  
"We've done all we can, and his body is no longer responding to anything I give to him, Bennet. The Medical team had done all its can." The doctor told him.

"That is a load of bull, _sir_. If it had done all it could, then why is Marcus still in there?" Kuumba said angrily.

"This is why I don't let you meatheads into the Medical Labs, not everyone can be saved! Marcus will join the ones in this project that didn't make it, and there is no more that me nor can my team do, so lay off, _lieutenant."_ Niner finally walked up to them and tapped the Doctor's shoulder. He turned around, "Oh boy, more of yo- Commander!" The man immediately saluted.

"What is going on here?" Niner asked.

"These two have been harassing me and my team-"He began, but Fi interrupted.

"Because they have completely pulled Marcus out, they've _unplugged _him! They aren't doing anything for him now, because there's 'no more they can do'!" Fi said, his voice shaking.

"There isn't, Commander. Fi here keeps suggesting-"

"Something he just refuses to do!" Kuumba said quietly, her eyes burning with fire.

"As I was saying, Fi keeps suggesting something that my team doesn't have the resources to do, and neither does the Research Team and Engineering, last time I checked!"


	6. The New Guy

**Chapter 6**

**The New Guy**

Operation Dark Hawk Report:

Mission Successful, Alien Abduction halted at drop site

Aliens Killed: 14

Aliens Captured: 1

Friendlies Killed in Action: 1

Friendlies Wounded: 1

Estimated Recovery time: 5 days

"Shame about Epsilon, right Al?" Xhosa Brown asked, snapping Al out of it.

"Yah, to lose a man on their first mission, and their sergeant at that…" Al Holland said. Al was a sniper-in-training, and he was beginning to see why there were only two other snipers in the whole project. The program itself was easy, but the instructors made it a living hell. They made you get up early in the morning and made you crawl through piles of crap in the middle of a small trench. Al was lucky he wasn't claustrophobic, or that would've been even worse. He always took 2 showers after that, or he'd stink up the whole barracks. Today was the day though, Al could feel it. He and his best friend, Xhosa Brown, were getting into the program, officially, today.

Xhosa Brown was a colored girl, small for her age of 23, but was an excellent marksman. She was assault class, but she never had gotten used to actually using a shotgun, and preferred assault rifle over anything else, thus, her training program was a little more like that of a support class, but she kept the assault title nevertheless.

They were known as Kilo Squad. The whole squad was joining the program officially today, not just them. Their third member was a man named Shigeru Aoki, who was an expert marksman too, but was actually in the support class. Not only was he a great marksman, but he was also a medic.

Their fourth member was Dominga Vega, who was a heavy trooper, and loved his LMG. He was very tall, and he never actually used his rocket launcher as far as Al knew, but he kept it strapped across his back in combat anyway.

The Commander of the whole project, Niner Skirata, entered the training hall and Al could've sworn he looked straight at them.

"Hey, Xhosa?"

"Yah, Al?"

"When are we supposed to report to the training hall?" Al asked.

"Tomorrow." She responded.

"Then why is it that the CO is staring in our direction?"

"Maybe he wants a cup of caf with Kilo."

"Be right back, Xhosa."

"Don't take too long, Al, or I might just take your seat." She winked, and he walked off towards the Commander. Al saluted, and Niner nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Al…?"

"Holland, sir. Al Holland."

"I understand that you and your squad are getting promoted today?"

"They sure are sir, we've earned this."

"Indeed you have, but I need you to gather them. It's happening a little before schedule." The Commander told him.

Al saluted and walked back Xhosa. "We're getting promoted early! Where is everybody?"

"Back in their quarters, I'll go get them. We've more than deserved this for a while now. "Xhosa said. Al couldn't wait to be in the program, he had seen what the aliens could do over the news coverage, and he was ready to get out there and even up the body count. His excitement must have been visible, and Xhosa asked, "Are you feeling OK?"

"Just can't believe it's finally happening is all." Al said, and he walked off toward the Officer Training Center, where all recruits were accepted or denied into the Xcom project, but Al knew Kilo had made the cut.

In a matter of minutes, Xhosa, Dominga, Shigeru, and Al were all lined up and awaiting promotion and it looked like Niner would be delivering it.

"Al Holland, step forward." Niner spoke. Al shuffled forward, nearly inches from the stage area. "Due to tactical brilliance and steel courage in the midst of overwhelming training, you are hereby Private Holland, Sniper. Congratulations." Al nodded and walked back to the line.

"Xhosa Brown, step forward." Niner spoke, and she stepped forward in the same manner Al had. "Due to bravery and courage in the face of danger, and projection of confidence in the toughest combat situations, you are hereby Corporal Brown, Assault. Congratulations." She nodded quickly and moved back towards the line, but she seemed shocked, rather than happy.

"Dominga Vega, step forward." Niner spoke, and he lumbered forward a little farther from the stage than the rest of them had. "Due to marksmanship and steel courage while under fire, you are hereby Private Vega, Heavy. Congratulations." Dom moved back, disappointed to not lead the squad.

"Shigeru Aoki, step forward." Niner spoke finally, and Shigeru walked forward, arms crossed. "Due to marksmanship and medical genius under fire, you are hereby Specialist Aoki, Support. Congratulations." He smirked, and fell back into line.

"You have all proved your competence in training, but we just received word from one of our satellites that one of our interceptors successfully downed an enemy UFO, but has failed to report in. Kilo Squad is being called upon to respond to this crisis. Your Skyranger is already in the hanger bay, pack up all the gear you need and be there in 10."

"So that's why he called us so early…" Al thought. "Time to prove our stuff…" Al said quietly.

"You heard the man, Kilo! Let's move double time!" Xhosa said, easily slipping into the role of team leader.

"This will be fun; we finally get to shoot somethin' other than robots! Heh…" Dom said.

"Indeed. Let us hope we pass their 'test'." Shigeru stated, second guessing as always.

Considering he had 10 minutes, Niner decided it was time he finally checked on Diallo. He had done all he needed to, and now that he had a break, small, but a break nonetheless, he spent it on the welfare of his troops. He quickly took the elevator down from mission control a level, and walked into the barracks. He knew Kilo was preparing here, and it might raise eyes why he was here, but he didn't care about social status really. He needed to make sure Diallo was combat ready.

He tapped on Epsilon's door, considering he knew she would be the only one in there at this time of day. The rest of the squad usually went out and worked out while she would go down to med bay, but he had checked. She hadn't signed in once today.

"Diallo? Mind if I come in? I need to talk to you, it's important." No answer. So Niner carefully opened the door and closed it just as quickly. She wasn't in the living room, watching the news at least. That was the last thing he needed. He heard a shower going. Instead of interrupting, he figured he'd stay here for a few minutes, see if she finished.

About 5 minutes later, he tapped on the bathroom door. "Diallo, finish up, I really need to talk to you." Again, no answer. By then, he grew worried. Did she fall asleep? Did she even hear him? So he went ahead and opened the door as slowly as possible. No response. But even he was prepared for what lay on the other side.

She was dead. She was _dead _dammit. He could see her corpse on the floor of the shower through the shades, and there was blood everywhere. He could also see a pistol in the sink, with one bullet missing from its magazine. She had suicided. "Damn…" He cursed under his breath. He quickly turned on his radio.

"Isaac, tell Kilo I'm going to be late. Yes, it is _very_ important dammit! No, I'll tell you after." Niner said. He then switched channels.

"Doctor Vahlen, its Niner. I needed you down in the barracks 10 minutes ago. Bring the medical team. It's… important. I need a checkup on all Epsilon members too, make sure they are all alive. Sika is… down."


	7. Operation Forgotten Rain

**Chapter 7**

**Operation Forgotten Rain**

Her squad was ready, but she wasn't. She knew the Commander was right, and she was good at projecting confidence. With _bots, _not when lives were on the line! She wasn't ready for the emotional and physical stress of leading! She had no idea how Kilo would get out of the mission alive with her as their leader! Xhosa Brown had just been promoted to Corporal… and she was already panicking. They all pulled on their helmets easy enough, and synced up, with that terrifying, yet reassuring, hiss as the suits sealed.

"All right Kilo, welcome to your first mission briefing. I'm Central Officer Isaac; I'll be providing tactical info as the mission progresses. As the Commander may have already told you, one of our interceptors successfully downed an enemy UFO in this area. It seems to be barren and sparsely populated, so there shouldn't be any civilians roaming around. Your orders are to breach the UFO, and kill any survivors. Attempt to not cause too much damage to it, there may be bits and pieces we can salvage for our own research. The area is surrounded by heavy trees and thickets and rivers, but the UFO seems to knock a few of those down, so use those as cover upon approach. Be careful, enemy status at the site is unknown. Any questions?"

"So, we have no idea how many are down there, sir?" Shigeru asked.

"According to Satellites, we believe it to be a small carrier of sorts, probally full of heavy ordinance – or heavy aliens. Be prepared."

"Why haven't we heard from our Interceptor that brought this thing down?" Xhosa asked through chattering teeth.

"Satellites indicate that our interceptor, and the pilot, were both shot down with the craft. We've sent a separate team to recover them, don't you worry." Isaac assured.

"Negative sir, ready to begin." Al Holland said. He was always the calm and collective one, never lost his temper. He wasn't leadership material, but she bet he was better than her.

"According to this, you'll be landing in 5. I hope you are all ready for this."

After what seemed like hours, the Skyranger gunship touched down, and they moved out of its hull. It lifted off, leaving the team somewhat exposed. Although she would panic in combat situations, she was sure of that, she still had that standard tactical awareness. There was absolutely _no _cover except for a few broken trees and what seemed to be alien materials from the crashed UFO. The squad would have to make best use of those; they were probally the most durable.

To their left, was a high hill with a great oversight of the land. Otherwise, the land was flat. She would send Al up there, allowing him to snipe successfully while also denying that asset to the aliens.

"OK team, let's get into cover and prep for breach… Al, can you get up on that hill and give us cover while we move up?"

"I can do whatever order you dish out, ma'am." He winked and dashed toward the hill. He finally reached the top and got into some cover and gave them the green light to move up.

"I don't see aliens from here, but that doesn't mean they aren't in hiding, ma'am. Besides, I can't see through that thicket on the far right. Recommend staying away from there, if you get stuck in there I can't assist."

"Thanks for the heads up Al, the rest of you, with me. Stick to cover, and get behind UFO bits if possible, those will offer more cover than the trees." Xhosa told the squad, and they moved up. Al was right, Xhosa feared aliens hiding in that thicket and forested area. There was no way of telling what lay in wait there… Same with the UFO, but at least there was some cover on the way.

They moved up, tree to tree, with rare spots of alien material providing cover until she finally told them to hold after seeing Al's red flag on the HUD.

"There are aliens on the move in the UFO. Hold position."

Sure enough, 8 small aliens emerged from the UFO and began firing at them. Al picked off one quickly enough, and the squad quickly ducked into cover. Dominga began firing round after round at the aliens, and she began firing her rifle at the aliens, but there was so many of them. She wasn't able to fire off so many shots because she was suppressed.

She realized Dom continuously was firing at the aliens, and was catching plasma rounds and his blood sprayed everywhere, but he fought anyway. "Dom, pull your head into cover!" She yelled over the rounds. He ducked, as a plasma round whizzed millimeters over his head, where it used to be. He nodded at her in appreciation, and Shigeru began firing to keep up the fire.

"Shigeru, I got you covered, move to Dom and do your stuff." She ordered, and he moved while she shot several rounds at the aliens. When the mag finally clicked dry, she began pulling back into cover, but not before a few rounds hit her in the gut, but thankfully not going too deep.

"Please tell me you have some good news for me, Al."

"There are about six left, none injured."

"What's the good news?"

"That was the good news." Al sighed.

She knew this was a bold move, but she really had no choice. "Dom, cover Shigeru. Shigeru, I need you to move far right, flank them, and hopefully down a few more. This might spread their fire a bit more. Al, cover him as best you can."

"I'm not exactly in the clear up here either, but I'll do my best…"

All the sudden, the firing stopped. "What the hell…?" Al asked no one in particular. She leaned out of cover to take a look. All of the small aliens had gone back inside their UFO. All the sudden, 3 lumbering, large, aliens walked out of the UFO with large, plasma guns. Al swore, and immediately began firing off rounds at it.

"From what we've seen so far, it was only natural to assume the aliens would have something specialized towards front line combat. This, hulking creature, appears to be that unit." Doctor Vahlen said over the radio.

"I don't envy anyone who has to go up against that thing." Doctor Shen stated. Xhosa had to agree. Shigeru was immediately blown to pieces. Dom swore, and ducked right before the large beasts killed him too. Al was taking a lot of fire, but he was lucky and the aliens weren't able to get good hits in before he shot one of them in the head. It hit it alright, but it seemed to do little to nothing to it.

She began firing her rifle at it every time it reloaded, although the bullets seemed to do little to nothing at this range. She wondered if the result would change if she got closer…

When the firing stopped, yet again, she again took her chances and fired her rifle at it. All the sudden, she realized it wasn't reloading. Rather, it was throwing a grenade. It landed behind her, and she knew that no body armor was going to protect her against it.

"Al!" She screamed, and the grenade went off, and luckily for her, it was finished quickly.

He heard Xhosa scream and the large explosion that engulfed her. He fought back tears, and continued firing.

"Dom, what's your status?" Al asked, attempting to keep it cool.

"Are you seriously asking me that? They're dead. They're damn _dead!_ What the hell am I supposed to do?" Dom snapped.

"Just tell me if you want to survive this."

"Down to my last mag with my LMG, minimal armor breaches." He stated angrily.

"What about your rocket?"

"Squad, we need minimal damage to that ship, and would prefer you do not take that course of action." Isaac said. Al ignored him, and asked again.

"What about that rocket, that's still got ammunition right?"

"Right… but…"

"But nothing, this is about survival now, and we are damn well going to use all of the tools at our disposal." Al said, his voice border lining rage.

"Roger that, get their attention and I'll fire, one rocket for the large ones, one inside the ship for the little buggers."

Dom fired his rocket shortly after Al got their attention, but it wasn't enough. After firing the rocket inside the ship, the aliens shot him several times, and with his dying breath, he fired the last rocket at them. The ship, the small aliens, and the new large aliens, were engulfed in flames. The job had been done all right, but at what cost?

Al immediately ran to his teammates. Shigeru was long gone, but Dom and Xhosa were still alive, if even somewhat.

Dom coughed blood, and grunted, "Shigeru… his bag has medical supplies in it. Grab it Al…"

Al rushed towards the bag he had pointed out, and he was about to pick it up when it was incinerated, as an alien fired upon it. One of the small ones, bruised and dirty, had survived. Its last action had ensured his friends death. And something snapped inside Al.

He charged the alien, pinning it to the ground, punching it in the face over, and over, and over again, until his own knuckles bled. Standing back to take a breath, he realized the damn thing was still breathing, barely. He pulled out his knife and stabbed it right in the face, in the middle of one of its huge yellow eyes. He enjoyed its gurgling gasps of breath, until it collapsed and its weapon exploded.

By the time he returned to his squad, Dom was gone, his eyes watching the stars in a slight smile, showing the universe he still had the last laugh and spit in its face. Xhosa, damn her, still breathed though, and she slowly looked upon Al with torn eyes.

"Al… I wasn't fit to lead, you should've known that. They all should've… we all weren't ready for this."

"Dammit, hold on Xhosa. Control, the aliens are finished, we need extraction. Xhosa is down, we need a med team, and we needed them yesterday."

"There is no way we'll be there in time, Private. Say your last words to her." Isaac said, sullen.

"Xhosa…"

"I heard. It'll be… it'll be fine." She reached up and grabbed him by the arm. "Finish this fight… for Kilo… for _Earth_."

"I… ah screw it…" Al kissed her. He remembered vaguely her dying off, and growing stiff against him. With that, he remembered pulling away and his body shook with sobs for his best friend. He vaguely remembered the team pulling him toward the Skyranger, and him squirming and screaming at them to grab his team's bodies. It was over. Forever cursed, Private Al Holland, worst teammate and friend on the face of Xcom.

Operation Forgotten Rain Report:

Mission Successful, Alien Crash Site cleared

Aliens Killed: 13

Friendlies Killed in Action: 3

Friendlies Wounded: 1

Estimated Recovery time: 15 days

Comments: Commander, I recommend getting Sergeant Holland a therapist, and watch him carefully. After the Diallo incident, we now know that Holland could be highly susceptible to suicide after this terrible mission. Watch him close. We've lost too many men in this program already. ~ Central Officer Isaac


	8. Tactical Situation

**Chapter 8**

**Tactical Situation**

"Morale is at an all-time low, but we have an excess of supplies since our last few… successful missions, the last two ones in particular. Capturing an alien and gaining the ability to observe and examine alien materials greatly boosted our research capabilities. But with troop morale low, and volunteers scarce, we have limited amounts of personnel to use these new weapon and armor advancements." Isaac summed up. Niner was stuck in a meeting with Isaac, Doctor Vahlen, and Doctor Shen.

"What if we were to hold a party?" Doctor Shen suggested.

"That might be a way to boost morale, Commander. Give the troops a reason to fight for, make them think that they are rewarded. Like positive reinforcement."

"They aren't kids. But it still may get things back in working order… We would need to assemble this thing first however." Niner contemplated.

"We can hold it in the main hall in the barracks. We could get food; it could be a dance of sorts?" Doctor Vahlen suggested.

"We'll get the word out. On another note, Doctor Shen, I need you to begin working on building those armor and weapon schematics Doctor Vahlen sent you. We need our troops to be outfitted with the latest in our technology advancements." Isaac told Shen, he nodded in agreement.

"I have one last piece of information that we must address. I'm no longer fit to lead." Niner breathed. He watched the eyes stare at him in disbelief.

"Commander, the recent deaths aren't your fault-"

"They are dammit, and I'm very well going to avenge them. I am going into Xcom as a Private and I will be fighting along with my men, and truly make a difference in the field. I can't do anything from here, Isaac, and I'm done asking." Niner told them. Doctor Vahlen actually smiled at him, but Doctor Shen eyes' were full of pure rage.

"You cannot do this, your imp-"Shen muttered angrily.

"Enough." Niner forced, Isaac did not need to know what had happened to them.

"What do you mean by implants?" Isaac asked.

"This man is no man." Shen snapped.

"If anyone is going to explain this, it will be me, _Doctor._" Niner snapped. He regained his composure, and spoke quietly, "When a few men first joined the Xcom project, they were implanted with super-soldier class implants. There were several side effects, like the fact that Fi, Atin, Darman, and I all look the same. My… implantation was the worst of them all, and wasn't filmed. Not only was I given the age multiplier, but the implants took no effect in me, and actually made me frailer. When I go out into the field, it is more likely that I will not return than any of the other of Xcom's soldiers." Niner said. Isaac looked angry, Vahlen shocked, and Shen smirked.

"He was only one of the very few of the soldiers who failed our implantations."

"You knew?" Isaac asked.

"Knew? I was the one who implanted them all. When the project first began, I was named the leader. But when Niner came along, I decided to pass the mantle to him. A few squads died from the implantations, and Niner was the only one to suffer anything life – threatening besides that." Doctor Shen said.

"You… you…" Doctor Vahlen began.

Doctor Shen stood, "I have no need to take this from any of you." He then left the room, leaving the rest of them in silence.

"Sick One he is…" Vahlen muttered.

"That just might stick, Doctor." Niner winked, and left the room as well.

"Are they serious?" Fi said, laughing. "They can't be serious. They're serious. Aw man, an Xcom dance?" Fi burst out laughing even harder. Only a man like Fi had the time to laugh that hard while on the treadmill. They all were, with Darman and Fi laughing about the new "Xcom Dance Party" that the higher-ups had decided to create. Atin, as always, stayed quiet as he worked out, going at a higher pace than the others. He prided himself on being better than his squad mates.

Atin didn't think it was funny though. He figured they should be out killing aliens, not celebrating men's deaths.

"So Atin, are you going to ask Kelly out?" Fi said, nudging Atin a little. This surprised him, and he nearly tripped on the treadmill. This made Fi and Darman laugh even harder.

Darman said, suppressing a laugh, "Man, you're the only friend I have that doesn't have himself a girl. Even Fi has someone he's sweet on, and he's already asked her out so I can't annoy him on this. Come on man, at least try her!" Darman laughed.

"I don't need to. That's not the way I do things."

"Yah, sneaking into her heart isn't going to work this time around, Buddy. Can't be any worse right, go ahead." Fi said, yet again nudging him. Atin stayed on course this time though. Then he said in best Yoda voice, he said, "Be with your own kind, padawan!"

Nearly shouting, he said, "Fine! I'll ask her to this dance BS, but I don't know how to… uh… dance." This made the two devils laugh even harder at him, nearly doubled over now, but still running the treads.

"Your mom is great at it! Ask her how." Dar suggested.

"Yah, let me just invite her to a top secret base in South America to teach her son how to dance. I can see that working out easy." Atin scoffed. Atin then saw the sole survivor from Operation Forgotten Rain walk into the physical training center, a man named Al Holland. Before, he was nearly as joking as Fi, but now he stuck to himself, and hadn't even been reassigned to a squad yet. Atin stopped his workout, and went over to talk to him.

"Uh… hey." Atin started. What was he thinking, he wasn't the social type, why the hell did he approach this guy? "Because you need to step it up, this man is worth your time. He needs the help a hell of a lot more than you need god damn dignity."

Al simply nodded, and began walking toward one of the push up tables and began.

"Look, I heard what happened to your squad. I'm sorry about that. I'm a sniper too you know, the best in the Xcom project. You can hang out with me or my squad any time."

Al sighed, and sat up. "I understand what you're trying to do here, but I'm a little off right now. I know that. Just leave me be, I need to be alone. You're as bad as the guidance counselors, even if they are cute." Holland snapped, and returned to his work out.

"Everyone needs a load off. You need some way to express yourself, if you keep it all inside you'll end up… you'll end up like me, and believe me, you don't want that."

"I don't know what I would do if I did that. I wouldn't be able to control myself." Al said.

"Maybe that's for the best. It might be that you just need to let it all out, the anger, the tears, and the whole shebang."

"I don't deserve that. I let my squad down; they died because of my failure. My own sergeant died in my damn arms…"

Atin said calmly, "The less time you spend wallowing in self-pity, the more time you can spend making your life for them. Do you think they want you to feel like this for the rest of your life?"

Al laughed, "You have a funny way of cheering people up, Diaz. Fine, I'll join you guys." He put down the weights.

Atin smiled, and he walked them back to the squad. "Let me introduce you to the biggest idiots I know…"

"Enjoying the party?" Niner asked Al. They were in the barracks main hall, there was loud music, a small disco ball, and everyone was dancing, or at least, everyone, besides Niner, Al, and Darman, who was across the room from them getting drunk. As much as he appreciated this, he knew this was meant for him. It was a way of making up to Kilo. Atin was right, he wouldn't feel self-pity any more, but he just wasn't ready for this. Besides, he didn't have anyone to dance with.

"I guess. It isn't exactly my style, but whatever. Everyone else seems to be having fun, so it can't be all bad."

"I'm sorry about Kilo."

"Everyone is. Everyone is sorry for God damn Kilo, the squad that didn't make it past its first mission. I haven't talked to anyone about anything else other than Kilo." Al snapped, but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Look, it's not so bad. If you could choose any squad in this room, who would you join?" Niner asked.

Al took a moment to think on this, and finally chose "Zeta. They seem nice enough, and it would be great to learn under the best, and it seems the squad itself is very nice. Even that Diaz guy apologized to me and snapped me out of my 'self-pity'."

"Really? We're talking about the same, quiet, slow-to-anger, Atin here right?"

Al laughed, "Unless we live in a parallel universe…"

They both laughed, and Atin and Kelly finally approached them.

"Hey Niner, hey Al." Atin said.

"Having fun now that you actually know how to dance?" Al laughed. Atin just gave him a sore look.

"Yah… thanks for the help, I guess." Kelly slugged him easily in the arm.

"Didn't teach him enough, I still gotta drag him along a little, Al." Kelly said.

"I thought the basics would be enough!" Al said, and they all laughed. Darman walked up to them next.

"Hey Niner. This is supposed to be a dance, where's your girl?"

"Probally still in the Research Labs. This is a layoff for you guys, not me."

"Go get Vahlen man, you know you want to."

"Fine. But you don't have a girl either."

"Only because Etain would kill me if I came back home knowing I danced with another girl. Fi seems to be having a good time with Kuumba though. Who knew he could stop joking for 5 minutes…" Darman joked, and they all laughed yet again.

"Where's Doctor Shen, shouldn't we get all the staff in on this?" Atin said.

"Just like Doctor Vahlen is, probally working, but the rest of the staff are here. Just not the leads, but Doctor Vahlen can't resist a request from the Commander, now can she?" Niner winked, and then walked off towards the elevator. Atin's eyes went wide at this, and he quickly excused himself.

Al figured that he can't be going to stop by with Doctor Shen for takeout. Al excused himself too, and followed him. "Can't be too careful…" he thought.


	9. The Court Martial

**Chapter 9**

**Court Martial**

Atin quickly hit the elevator button. This was his chance to get payback for what Doctor Shen did. He would keep to his promise, and he will avenge him and his friends. That dressed up maniac would know pain; Atin would make sure of that. The elevator door finally dinged open, and he walked out of Mission Control. No one was there, the fools. They should at least have someone watching for alien activity.

He quietly opened the door into engineering, and found Doctor Shen. He was drinking a bottle of beer as he worked. Atin knew that he was making materials essential to Xcom's success, but Xcom would just have to find a different chief engineer. He began walking towards him casually.

"Doctor, what a pleasant surprise."

"Commander, I – Atin…" The Doctor looked up in surprise and instinctively grabbed a laser pistol he was working on. "Don't think I've forgotten your promise! You weren't able to hurt me then, and you can't now! You're only a pawn!" He spat.

"Heh, so I did terrify you. That's good, Doc."

"Stay back or I'll shoot!"

"You always were on to play unfair… why don't you just put the pistol down?" Atin grabbed a wrench and threw it at Shen, knocking his pistol aside, and Doctor Shen began backing up more quickly.

"I made you what you are today, are you seriously going to kill me for making you a perfect killing machine?"

"I'm going to kill you for all the mistakes you've made, for your incompetence, and for your inability to feel, that's your charges." Atin said, retracting a knife from his pocket. "I've kept this one special for years now, just for you, doctor. It's from one of the men sent to abduct me. This is for the men you implanted without permission, for the lives you've wasted, and the ones you've ended. This is the end of the line, Shen!" Atin shouted, and charged Shen with his knife.

Shen landed a quick blow to Atin's face, but he simply shrugged it off. He cut Doctor Shen in the shoulder, and Shen screamed in agony, backing up once more.

"I'm fighting for something that is right, what are you doing?" Atin said silently, and he charged again, this time cutting Doctor Shen's legs, before he could retreat yet again. He walked back slower this time, limping.

"Don't break down in front of me now, doctor."

"I am not your enemy, soldier! We are on the same side!"

"You chose to disband that side when you implanted my friends, and killed others with your ruthless games." Atin said, and he charged yet again, cutting into his gut. Shen punched him in the face yet again, and Atin shrugged it off yet again.

"Atin! Stand down, now!" Al said from behind him somewhere.

"The hell…?" Atin said, and he turned around. Al stood there, rifle in hand, pointed straight at him.

"Put the knife down, Atin. I don't know what this is about, and I don't want to know, but you have no right to hurt this man!" The poor kid didn't know… Atin began playing scenarios over in his head on how to kill Doctor Shen but leave both himself and Al alive in the end… there weren't many… Atin would have to get this exactly right.

"There is no way in hell that is happening, Sergeant. You'll just have to come over here and test your skills against me." Atin chuckled.

"Don't do it, Al! This man is more powerful than you in every way!" Doctor Shen said, coughing up blood.

"Do it fast, or the Doc will die anyway." Atin said. With that, Al charged. Atin jumped at the exact right time, and kicked him in the back of the head. Yet he stayed upright, and fired his rifle at him. Atin knew this may draw attention, and he had to work fast. He charged Al instead, put his knife through the weapon, and head-butted him. Atin hoped it didn't cause serious damage, and only knock him out. He then retracted the knife and grinned at Shen.

"Now, where we, Shen?" Atin asked sarcastically. Shen backed up further, but finally hit the wall. "Nowhere to run now, you'll just have to face your death like a man." Atin charged for the last time, and Shen began crying. "Poor maniac… he knows he can't get out of this one…" Atin thought, smirking.

Shen attempted to punch weakly, but missed and went past his neck. Atin quickly stabbed his arm, ensuring he couldn't do that again, and Shen screamed.

"Anything… you could have anything… money, seniority, just stop this!"

"You will _not _get out of this one!" Atin spat in his face. He temporarily dropped his knife into his pocket, and shoved his face into the wall. He then punched his face several times, laughing as he did this. He finally stopped, and Shen relaxed for a moment.

"This one is for Fi." He said, and then he cut off his fingers; the more Shen struggled, the slower he went. The Doctor screamed as he did this, and Atin knew this had to attract attention. No one in the base was _that _deaf. So, with a final smirk, he slit his throat, enjoying his gasps of breaths as he finally fell the ground, dead. Atin laughed for a while, that is, until Niner stepped out of the research labs with Doctor Vahlen. "Ah damn…"

"What the… Atin?" Niner asked. Atin turned around, and Niner raised his weapon. Atin knew this was it; he was going into a cell. Even good old Niner couldn't ignore this. "Put the knife down,_ now_!" Atin dropped the knife quickly, and stood at attention.

"Atin… how could you do this?" Niner asked, while Doctor Vahlen just stood there in horror.

"You knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time before Shen got his." Atin said.

"And what about Al, how does he fit into this?"  
"He just got in my way. He's only unconscious; I wouldn't hurt someone who didn't deserve it."

"You know I can't ignore this, right?"  
"I know." Atin held out his hands, but Niner just shook his head.

"Enjoy your last day of freedom. Go to the barracks, get a change of clothes, and get back to the dance. We'll take you into custody tomorrow. You can't tell anyone about these events, all right?"

"I understand, and by the way, I would've done the same thing again."

"So… Atin…" Doctor Vahlen began, her voice shaking, "Did you learn the true him?"

Atin's eyes opened wide, "So you read Zeta's file I see. He's nothing but a whining maniac when he isn't in control. I'll tell him you said hi in hell." Atin then walked back towards the elevator. He slipped through the crowd of dancers, and got a change of clothes. He then went back to awkwardly dance with Kelly. This was definitely the best night of his life, and though he was going to prison tomorrow, he couldn't help but feel like he would miss her.

The events had ruined Niner's night. He sat in his chair back at Mission Control with Doctor Vahlen pacing.

"You aren't seriously going to arrest him tomorrow, are you?" Doctor Vahlen asked.

"I've got no choice. He's killed one of our top personnel, someone who has been here longer than I have. I never liked him, but I need him to make our gear. Without him, we've got no way of beating the aliens."

"Can't someone else take over the position?"

Niner sighed, "I guess. But that doesn't change the fact; I'm going to get a lot of strange looks if I let someone who murdered Shen get away with it. The fact he's my friend would make me look weak, and they would assign someone else as Commander."

"You are leaving the position behind tomorrow though…"

"But leaving like this will ensure I get to pick my predecessor. I can't let some new Commander walk in, it _has_ to be Isaac."

"He has willpower, I'll give him that. Even after committing the crime, he won't bow."

"He's always been like that, has to have things his way, but at least he has the power to keep it that way."

"How will you explain to the rest of the troops that out of the 3 snipers in the program, that the best one, Diaz, is now gone?"  
"Please, Moira. This program is based off of lies, I will simply spin a tale of him responding to an Alien Abduction and going MIA."

"Who will take over the new Engineering Team Leader position?"

Niner thought it over for a moment, and then decided, "It should be two people. Julien Girard, and Carlos Santiago how about? Both have had experience in the labs before, and work well with the Research Team already. The Engineering staff already knows them, so I wouldn't have to do introductions… Yes, it'll be them."

"Now that we have 101 questions over, how about we go do that dance you promised me?"

"Can't let you down too, can I?"


	10. Operation Impending Doom

**Chapter 10**

**Operation Impending Doom**

"Zeta Squad to the Situation Room, Zeta squad to the Situation room." The intercom blared. Niner heard over the intercom. He had decided to be assigned to his brother's squad, Zeta. After Atin's 'disappearance', Al finally was reassigned as well, to replace the role as the squads sniper. Niner had decided to fill another Assault role. Because of his implants however, he decided to use the assault rifle instead of shotgun, as standard. It would only get him killed.

That morning, Atin had been taken away. He had made sure no one could see, and he came without a fight. But when he had turned to Niner, Niner saw the strange… fear… in his eyes. It was new for him. It was new for both of them.

"Niner, you need me for this war. You, of all people, should know that." His voice shaking.

"I know, but I can't let this slide. I will be fighting for you every step of the way, but I can't let you stay here. It will only bring up questions that Xcom doesn't need now." He realized what he just said, and felt like an idiot.

Atin sighed, "Political BS over your friend, I understand. But when you need me in the war, don't come crying back to my maximum security cell. " Atin had said, his words full of venom, and he walked off with his two escorts. Remembering something, he turned back and when the escorts tried to hold him back, he just gave this look of pure fury, and they let him turn. "Commander… take care of Fi. I know he's going to be pissed, but don't let him get himself killed over this."

Afterwards, he had lost the title "Commander", and was now referred to as Private. Thankfully, the Council accepted the logic of his request, and promoted Isaac to the position. The instructors had been quick, re -teaching him whatever he needed to know so he could get back into the fighting. Whatever it was, Niner could now see must've been tied to going to the Situation Room. He hadn't settled into Zeta's quarters as of yet, so he figured he'd see them there.

He took the elevator up towards Mission Control, and took a right. He passed through the hanger bay, and finally made it to the situation room. Zeta was already there, and so was Isaac. Other than a quick nod, Niner moved into line without notice.

"Zeta." Said the screen in front of them. "The Council of Nations has a mission for you. Mission Data is currently being transferred to your HUD's. South America recently suffered an attack of high proportions, and the actual environment was changed. What used to be only a cityscape, has turned itself into a giant marsh swamp filled with aliens. After attempting to get satellite coverage, it appears they are using a cloaking device of sorts to hide it from our satellites. If we hadn't had a Council Member on the ground at the time, we would've never known." Said the man on the screen.

"We have never seen cloaking devices to hide them from our Satellites before, so whatever is in that area must be important. We realize that you are the most experienced squad in the program as of yet, so you will be deployed here. Stay quiet until we can figure out what is going on. Radio Contact is to be minimal; it appears the cloaking device may also be a listening post of some kind, so no long range radio chatter. We will give you more data while you are on route. Good Luck, we trust you will handle this with… discretion." The man finished, and the Screen went black.

"All right team, this is it. We need to see what the aliens are hiding in there. We have recently crafted 5 suits of brand new Carapace Armor and a few new laser weapons for you kids to try out. Bring them back in one piece, and you all come back nice and easy too. Use the radio _only _in emergencies! Support will be on standby just in case. Good luck team." Isaac finished. Then, realizing he forgot something, he said, "Any questions?"

"Yah, where the hell is Atin?" Darman asked. The rest of the squad nodded, and Al and Niner looked at each other nervously.

"He was sent on an Alien Abduction this morning alone… needless to say, he never reported in. No extraction markers and we've lost all contact."

"We need to be searching for him, not appeasing the council!" Kelly said. Niner knew this wouldn't be good, and figured they had to know the truth. If anyone did, they deserved it the most. Niner nodded at Isaac.

"What I tell you is to not leave this room, understood?" They all nodded, and Isaac continued, "Last night Atin, your sniper, attempted and successfully murdered Doctor Shen. This morning, he was taken into custody. He will have a hearing, but it doubtful you will see him ever again, even when the war is over."

"Atin…" Kelly said sadly.

"Damn… I mean, I know what Shen did, and what Atin swore he would do, but I never thought he would do it this early, I mean I thought he would wait until after the war…" Darman muttered. Fi, for once, stayed uncharacteristically silent, but Niner could see a single tear fall.

"What did Shen do to Atin to make him do this?" Al asked.

"Doctor Shen… he was an interesting man, to say the least. He implanted several of our soldiers with super-soldier implants. It killed off many, and disabled others. Atin was one of those men." Niner said.

"Who else was implanted?" Al asked.

"You're looking at them. All of Zeta was implanted. Other implanted soldiers are scattered throughout squads." Darman told Al. Al's eyes widened, but stayed quiet.

Finally recovering, Fi began, "We need him. Don't you know that, sir?" Fi asked Isaac quietly.

"The decision was actually made by Niner." Isaac said, and after his initial surprise, Fi glared at him. If looks could kill, Niner would be dead already. "Look, we have a mission to finish. Get on that Skyranger Zeta, the alien threat needs to be halted, and I needed it halted yesterday."

As the team filed out, Niner knew that there would be a reckoning from Fi later. Niner was at the back of the squad, and Fi stopped and then walked with him.

"What the hell, what did Atin ever do to you?" Fi said silently.

"It's what he did to Shen that matters."

"You ignorant… Dammit, he didn't deserve this!" Fi said, struggling with his calm.

Niner finally stopped, and turned to him. "I can't let this go. If you knew how unstable the support of the Xcom project is with the Council-"

"The truth comes out, your ulterior motive. This isn't about justice; this is about politics and strategy! Well here's your strategy, _Private_." Fi said, poking him in the chest hard, "You just gave away one of the best soldiers Xcom has ever known, and your own god damn friend! You can't get lower than that. If Atin doesn't get the chance, I'll give you justice." Fi said venomously, and he walked back towards the group.

The squad got into the Skyranger, all silent. The door closed, and they lifted off. The squad quickly put on their helmets, synced their HUD's, although it was much more cramped Team Tactical Information with 5 people, and primed their new laser rifles.

"We'll be landing in around 10 minutes," Niner said looking at the Carapace Armor Tacpad, "The location isn't too far from this base. It's sad that we needed direction from the council to find this out."

"All right then Zeta, let's be ready. Anyone need a crash course on these new weapons? Good, because we can't exactly fire them here. You'll have to learn in from experience. Use the Recharger on the left side of your gun to change magazines. It is fully automated, so pull that baby back and keep firing." Kelly reminded the squad.

"These weapons might be new, but I'm not an idiot. Save it for rookies." Fi said.

"Come on man, take it easy. We just don't want anyone freezing up in combat cause they don't know how their rifle works, or shotgun and sniper in Al and Kelly's case." Darman said.

"Or your massive Laser Cannon there, Einstein." Al said, and Darman laughed.

"Hold up, we're getting mission info. Check it out on the Tacpad, or the HUD." Kelly said.

Niner looked on the new Tacpad, and read it silently.

_Deployment zone: Rosano, Southern America_

_Enemy Forces: Enemy Forces spotted at zone, their likely position is north of the drop site. They are estimated at 100% strength and their morale is good. They are equipped with plasma weapons, with unknown objective. Most likely will defend current position to the death._

_Friendly Forces Deployed: Council Member Zachary Bursa feeding reports from nearby city, otherwise none that Xcom knows about._

_Supporting Units: Are ready to be deployed, call in only in an emergency situation only._

_Main Objective: Scout Enemy Base, and destroy whatever it is they are hiding._

_Secondary Objective: Capture whatever they are hiding, Recover Resources._

_Environmental Awareness: Scans indicate Hostile Movement on the ground. Nearby cities noticing increased UFO activity near the area. Council Member Zachary Bursa reports barriers being erected, protecting the outskirts of this area. Area full of heavy marsh most likely, stealth units lay in wait._

_Team Deployed: Zeta Squad._

"For once, Command didn't screw things up, this Tacpad is actually helpful!" Darman laughed. Then they all heard the thud of the Skyranger, and they grabbed their guns and moved out the door. Darman and Al moved up first, and then signaled for Kelly and Fi to move up. Niner moved up last. Then the whole squad just froze.

"They weren't kidding… so much for the city of Rosano…" Fi said in awe.

Kelly moved up, and it seemed the whole squad was surprised by their change of environment. What should've been a city covered in snow, was a sun-filled swamp.

"All right team let's do this by the book and head north. Don't fire if you can help it. Stick to cover, and be careful. I don't trust those marshes." Kelly said. She felt bad about being Sergeant instead of Niner, but the squad as a whole didn't trust him yet. Time would tell if he was a good soldier.

They moved up slowly, hopefully without drawing attention to themselves. Kelly couldn't help but miss Atin, even though they had his replacement. It wouldn't be the same without him… Suddenly she heard something in the bushes. She held up her hand, and the squad halted. Al brought out a knife.

Then, two small Sectoids charged out of the bush, Al immediately threw his knife at one, and Niner used his pistol on the other, using only one laser as to not attract attention.

"Damn, I hate it when Intel is right. Stealth units in the bushes… things are going to get a whole lot harder now." Darman grumbled.

"Yah, as if this mission wasn't going to be hard enough." Al said.

"Let's keep moving team." As they moved further, it seemed that there was a chasm up ahead, with two hills above it. Perfect for an ambush.

"Anyone else feel that that is going to get really bloody, really fast?" Niner stated.

"There isn't enough cover on the hills to give 5 men cover… Niner, you move with me. The rest of you, go through the right hill side. If all things go correctly, I'll meet you on the other side.

Niner and Kelly moved up, weapons raised. They mostly stuck their heads down in cover, and sprinted if they had to go across open ground. Surprisingly, neither squad found anything. But she still halted at Fi's red flag.

"We've got aliens moving down in the chasm. Idiots don't know how to patrol. I count 4 of them, marked on HUD's now. Al, you take them out, will you?

"Why me?"

"Because, our weapons are just going to shake up the whole swamp with their blasts."

Kelly stepped in, "Look, Al, you take out 2, I'll kill the other two."

"With what, your shotgun? Don't know if you saw this, _ma'am_, but you don't have range.

"Shut it Fi, and let me do my job." Kelly snapped, and Fi sighed sarcastically.

"3… 2…" Al began, and he fired his laser rifle into their heads, silently but it shredded their bodies completely. "So much for recovering alien materials…" She thought, but Kelly then jumped off her hill, and landed in between the other two. She stuck her knife into one of their heads, and shot gunned the other in the back. Her leg hurt a little from the jump, but mostly the implants had saved her.

"Nice improvisation. I guess this is the part where I apologize?"

"Definitely, Fi."

"Well, no thanks. Let's just keep moving. Meet you on the other side, eh?" Fi said, and they all moved on.

Eventually, they made it to their objective. It was a huge pool of acid, surrounded by aliens. Luckily, they appeared to be fixated on whatever was in front of them, and the squad was able to slip past unnoticed. Kelly knew this would be difficult; especially considering they had no idea what was on the other side of that wall of Mutons. She held her breath. She knew they couldn't hear her or the squad through their helmets, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it.

"Those things are what took out my squad… heavy plasma guns, grenades, you name it, and with the heaviest armor I've seen to boot." Al whispered.

"Well, you're about to get revenge. Darman, I need you in the center. Take cover with that tree. Niner and I will move left. Fi, take Al and get to the right flank. When I give the signal, Al, I need you to kill one of those things. Darman, suppress those things so they forget what sunlight feels like. The rest of you, just kill." Kelly said.

They moved into position, and it felt like the plan would work. With their spread out positions which would make it hard for them to get them all with one grenade, and the element of surprise, they should get through them with ease. But Kelly still worried about whatever lay beyond the wall of aliens. Was it a weapon? Was it their leader? Was it something that could kill them instantly? Whatever it was, it must be sitting right in the middle of that acid pool or beyond it, Kelly should've been able to see it otherwise. Kelly snapped herself out of it, the squad needed her focused.

"Let's throw them back in their holes!" Kelly yelled, and Al fired. The shot quickly infiltrated through one of the aliens backs, and it came out the other side. The alien stood for a second longer, and then it fell. The other aliens stared at their friend's corpse for a few seconds, and then turned around to face them.

Many never got the chance, as Darman sprayed his Laser Cannon into them. It didn't have the same effect as the sniper, but after a few hits, the aliens went down quickly enough.

The rest of the squad opened up with their laser rifles, and Kelly took out her pistol to fire. After a while, Darman had to reload, so they attempted to keep them down. The last few were pinned in cover, making it even harder to hit them.

"Hold fire!" Kelly said, and the firing stopped. Several reloads could be heard. "Al, if they poke their damn little heads out, go ahead and fire." Kelly said, and turned on the binocular setting of the HUD. Near the back of the acidic pool, she could see a small Sectoid. But something seemed… different about it. Something Kelly couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sure enough, one of the Mutons stuck his head out, and Al fired clean into him. One left… and he stuck his head out and got shot in the head with Al's sniper rifle. He reloaded.

"Ok, Darman and Al, move behind us, the rest of you, advance, but spread out. No telling what that… _thing_ can do." Kelly warned the squad, and they began moving up. Niner moved to its left, Fi to its right, and Kelly moved up the middle. There was no way they would be able to cross the pool to get to it, by now it had retreated to the other side.

"There is no way we're going to be able to capture that thing." Darman sighed. Then, all of the sudden, the creature touched its head as if concentrating, and a purple stream of light came out.

"…the hell is that!" Fi said, and the purple light appeared to envelope his body, causing him to rise. When he came back down, his eyes flashed purple, and he was very pale.

"Kill…" Fi muttered, and he turned around and raised his weapon. He then fired on Al, who was right behind him. Al was taken off guard, and flew backwards. Kelly hoped the new Carapace Armor would save him from that fatal blast.

The squad quickly looked back at Al, and then their Fi. Darman charged, pinning him to the ground, but Fi caused some sort of purple shockwave around him, knocking them all back into the trees they had just used as cover.

"Team that must be some sort of mind control! We need to kill that alien!" Kelly said, and they all charged back up the slope. Darman yet again tried to pin Fi down, and they both punched and kicked each other, as the rest of the squad began firing on the alien.

Kelly and the others quickly began firing at the alien who, apparently, was unable to move while he controlled Fi. His eyes narrowed as if in anger, and the beam between him and Fi quickly halted. The alien then began attempting to run away, but Niner got a quick shot off and it killed him instantly.

Upon closer inspection, there was also an object on the other side of the pool.

"How are we going to grab that thing? It's on the other side of the _acid _pool!" Niner said. Kelly quickly climbed up into the heavy marsh, and ran around the pool and grabbed the object. It was some sort of purple ball held on a pedestal.

"No idea how I'm going to carry this back…" Kelly joked.

"Hold on, let me check on the rest of the squad." Niner said, and Kelly watched him through the HUD. She could see Darman and Fi leaning against a tree talking, but Al was still sprawled on the ground.

"Unconscious. But it looks like that laser didn't do too much damage. Damn, I if knew this armor could take that many hits I would have prioritized it back when I was in command…" Niner said, laughing.

"I have an idea. If that alien wasn't afraid of the pool, nor were the rest of them, then they must be acid proof. Maybe the object is too."

"Don't be an idiot." Niner said.

"It isn't like I have another option."

Kelly put it down in the acid, and rode it like a snow board. A really thin, really small, snow board. As she had hypothesized, it didn't sink or take damage, and she rode it back to the other side. When she got back, Niner and Fi were waiting for her, and Darman carried Al.

"What the hell is that thing?" Darman said, grunting.

"I have no idea… but it has to be important to the aliens, so we're taking it back to extraction."

"How are we getting out of here anyway? Command never specified." Fi said.

"We'll drop an extraction beacon, and wait." Niner said.

"Better question, how in the hell are we carrying this thing back to the extraction? I don't want to just drag it; it would be like a 'come kill us!' sign." Fi said.

"You'll just have to carry it between you and Niner." She said.

"Great." Niner said, and Fi glared at him as they picked up the object. Kelly could definitely see tension brewing there.

"If we run into aliens, chief, it won't be pretty. With me carrying Al, and them carrying that thing, you're the only one with a gun. Not exactly the best strategy now, is it?" Darman said.

"Look Dar, we don't exactly have a choice."

"Damn well we have a choice, call in air support!" Darman said.

"And tell the aliens exactly where we are?"

"That may be a drawback, but if we do encounter aliens on the way I can't exactly fight with an object in my hands. Plus if they see me with this baby, then you know they're going to be coming in to kick our butts."

"We'll deal with that problem when we get there." Niner said. They moved toward the extraction point, which was northeast of their position. Kelly moved up next to Niner, and they switched to a private radio channel in their HUD's.

"Hey, appreciate it. Xcom taking away Atin doesn't seem to be affecting their morale for the better."  
"If you came over here to talk about Atin, I don't need to hear about it. Fi's given me the whole thing."

"I… I didn't, sorry. If you see me having trouble though, just saying, go ahead and help out."

"Will do." Then she walked back to the front of the squad.

Eventually, they finally got to the winding road to the extract. It had no aliens, thankfully, but it was full of toxin sacks.

"This has to be how they morphed the area so quickly. I don't see any way other than toxins to transform a city like this. That Sectoid guy must've been important." Niner said.

"Where do you think the aliens are? Out for tea?" Darman said.

"I would've thought they would be on high alert after their leader died." Niner noticed.

"They should, at the very least, be defending these toxin sacks… I mean, shouldn't they want to keep the city like this?" Fi said.

"Look Zeta, we can worry later. We need to get to the top of that ridge and place the extraction marker." Kelly said, and the chatter stopped.

When they finally reached the ridge, Zeta spread out across the open ground, and Kelly placed the marker.

"They should be here in 10. I would stay we would need to defend this position, but considering our meander over here, I don't think that will be necessary." Kelly said. Darman set Al down, carefully, on the grass and looked over the hillside which they had just come up.

"I wouldn't count on it. You might need to see this Kelly." Darman said, motioning her over. Coming up the hill were about 50 Sectoids, and a few of what looked like robots.

"Dammit, everyone find some cover! This is going to be a hell of a day! Darman, radio command and get them to send support. A butt load of it!"


	11. Phoenix

**Chapter 11**

**Phoenix**

He woke up, as if from a long sleep. He was drowsy, and couldn't get a good feel for his surroundings. The last thing he could remember is a flash of green and then falling to the pavement…"Good. Is it implanted?" The man asked.

"Should be. We'll need to run some tests-"someone began saying, but was cut off from the other man.

"I need this… thing… for my troops on the ground, and I needed it for them yesterday. No, no tests."

"It is no 'thing', it is a man, and I deem you to call it such."

"Fine, get him loaded onto the Skyranger; you can give him any verbal tests there."

He was shuffled onto a Skyranger, which seemed vaguely familiar, and he was attached to the wall. _That _was new, he was sure of that.

"Marcus, can you hear me?" The man said.

"Marcus…?" He asked quietly.

"I see you've got a tad of amnesia. It should go away quickly. You were KIA while offloading from a Skyranger by an alien in hiding. Your team was luckily able to complete the mission without you. We were able to bring you back, but at a cost."

"What… Cost?" He asked slowly. He was having trouble speaking, and hoped he got used to that too.

"You are now the prototype Mech of Xcom. Your designation will from now on be 'Phoenix'."

"A… Mech?" He asked slowly yet again.

"A robotic body with highly intensified strength. You are equipped with a Fist and another brand new prototype, the Assault Cannon." He paused as if thinking, but then continued "I didn't want you deployed so early, but Zeta needs a helping hand down on the ground. You are being deployed to assist. Do you understand?"

"Yes… Shen?" He asked.

"No. Doctor Shen is gone, called away for more government projects. I don't understand how what he's working on is more important than Xcom, but that's their deal. My name is Carlos Santiago; I'm one of the new engineering leads."

"Understandable." He said.

"Good, keep practicing talking so you don't freeze up in combat. You should also keep practicing focusing; you'll need to be able to identify targets better than that."

"What… of Kuumba?"

"She is still alive, yes. Your squad made it out alive from that mission. Sadly however, Diallo suicided a few days after you were proclaimed dead."

"But… you were… working on me. I was… not dead." He said.

"We were unsure we would ever be able to recover you. So, just to be safe, you were proclaimed dead. We had no idea Diallo would react this way."

"Don't… make the same mistake… of counting me out… again." He said angrily.

"You're doing better. Now, this is frankly supposed to be Zeta's extract bird, so we can't deploy on the ground. It's too hot of an LZ. So, we'll get close enough to the ground for you to drop. Your mech form has been heavily reinforced; you won't have to worry about damages."

"Where… will I land?"

"You will land just south of their position. If you don't know how to walk, you won't be of any use to Zeta. We're dropping you now. Let me unattach you…" Carlos said, and he took him off the bolts of the wall.

Marcus then began awkwardly walking towards the open ramp, and he finally just fell. "This may be my hardest fight yet," He thought, "If I can't get this mech under control, Zeta nor I will ever have a chance against the aliens."

He finally hit the ground, and hard at that. But after a few seconds, Marcus noticed something. He couldn't feel his body. He couldn't feel his arms. He expected this, but that didn't mean it was any less strange or awkward. He began walking north. He could hear the bullets, and he took a right.

"We're patching you into Zeta's radio frequency now, Marcus, standby." He heard Carlos, and then the radio faded for a minute before coming back into focus.

"I swear to god, you better be our damn support. I don't know why there is only one of you, but Isaac is smart. Head a little further north, up the hill, and give us a hand!" He heard Niner say.

"Status?" Marcus said.

"We've got 2 men down, Kelly and Al. We're pinned at the far side of the clearing. We found some trees as cover, but they sure as hell ain't lasting long!" Marcus began walking a little faster, but knew if he fell he had no way of getting back up. He finally made it to the clearing, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

There had to be, 30 Sectoids firing had them, supported by a few mech's of their own. Marcus had never seen them, and they appeared to be circular disks.

Marcus quickly charged into the fray, surprising the aliens. He could tell exactly where they were by the armor hits he took. He hoped this armor truly was reinforced, with 30 aliens firing at him.

"This must be our backup! I can't see him, but there distracted, let's get to killing!" Darman said, and they all began firing their laser guns.

"Focus… on the mechs. I… will destroy… the rest." Marcus said.

"Perfect, they sent us someone with speech problems."

"Shut it, Fi."

The aliens eventually climbing him, but Marcus quickly used his fist to pull them off and smash them into the ground. Even with his Assault Cannon and Fist, there was no way he would be able to kill them all. They either climbed aboard, or fired at him with plasma pistols, and he _felt _those last few shots.

He finally slammed his fist as hard as he could into the ground, disrupting all the aliens and making them fall. He chuckled, and fired his Assault Cannon into their prone forms. There was no way of telling which ones were already dead, so he did a 360 and fired at everything. There was no more firing after that, which must've meant that Zeta had dealt with the mechs. He saw 3 figures approach, but he knew better than to fire.

"What in the hell are you?" He heard Fi asked.

"I… am Vengeance. I… am the alien's death. I… am Marcus Wyman… risen from the dead." He said.

"Holy…" Fi cursed.

"Good to see you finally complete. Looks like you still need a few tweaks." Niner said.

"You… authorized this?" Marcus said.

"Yes, and I'm pretty glad I did. You aren't out of the fight quite yet, Wyman." Niner said.

"Hey, you. Yah, you! I can see you circling up there. We're clear down here; could you extract us or are you going to sit there all day?" Darman said over the radio.

"Go ahead, Skyranger. Another day, another successful operation. I'll need to get Doctor Vahlen ready for the device; no doubt she'll want to see it."

The team climbed aboard the Skyranger, Marcus first. He noticed Fi delaying a few seconds, looking across the landscape, before he climbed aboard. The thought on Marcus's mind, was "How the hell do I go to sleep in this thing?"


	12. The Key

**Chapter 12**

**The Key**

Zeta and Marcus began getting out of the Skyranger, and offloading the object. Doctor Vahlen's team quickly took the object and began heading back to the labs. As the men began filing out, Niner stayed. Isaac did too.

"How's Atin?" Niner asked abruptly.

"Well, I have to admit, I thought you would ask about Marcus first. Atin is fine, and he's going through standard court as of now. He is pleading guilty, and will probably be in a proper jail cell soon. "Isaac said.

"Gotcha. So, Marcus is complete?"

"Well… not exactly. It took a hell of a lot of work, but I convinced Jirard and Santiago to let him off early for this mission. He's complete, but apparently they need to run some more diagnostics. "

"All right, I better go get to Zeta then."

"Before you go though, I had a question."

"Go ahead, sir."

"You can skip the formalities. Why did you choose to promote me to Commander? You could have had anyone else, hell; you could've had your brother or Doctor Vahlen for god's sake. Why me?"

"Because I knew that you could get the job done. You're an honest soul, Isaac, and that's why I like you. Xcom needs someone like that in charge, and I need to be out there on the front."

"I… understood. Dismissed, Private." Isaac said. Niner saluted, and walked off. Isaac went toward the Research Labs, to see if Doctor Vahlen could crack the object's origin.

"Doctor, what have we got?"

"This appears to be some sort of tracking or communication unit. My team has already cracked it, and it appears to be coming from a ship orbiting Asia. Surprisingly, our own satellites haven't spotted the ship, so it must be using the same cloaking technology as the base. We must assume that this ship is _vastly _important to be hidden so well." Doctor Vahlen said.

"Understood. Is there any way we could board it?"

"No. We've been scanning the ship ever since we discovered this, and the hull appears to be made out of an even stronger material than before. We may be able to shoot it down-"

"If it has stronger material than before, what makes you think our interceptors can shoot it down?"

"We've had a Fusion Lance weapon upgrade in research for quite some time, before you came to be Commander of Xcom. We've been working for it, months at least, and it is finally ready. We believe it to be the only weapon capable of breeching its hull."

"What if it is an object they are hiding? Do we not risk damaging it?"

"There is that risk, but this is our only option other than ignoring it, which is a grave mistake. We will have to make a relay capable of sending exact coordinates to our interceptors. Its cloak appears to do the same in terms of visibility. We believe we could power said relay using this object."

"Get Engineering working on this immediately. I'll get the interceptors ready." Isaac said, and he walked off towards the hanger. It would take some work, but this thing needed to be shot down, and whatever was in there, recovered. A hell of a lot of work... all of the sudden he got something in his earpiece.

"Sir, alien abductions are in progress. Get up to mission control." He heard his Second-in-Command Michael Ross say. "Marcus is currently in engineering being tested, and Doctor Vahlen is unable to find Fi. We obviously can't send Zeta. Need advisement."

"Just wait, I'm on my way…" Isaac said, and thought "That's one Op put on hold…"

Atin sat in his cell thinking about what he had done. He didn't regret it, any of it. The courts didn't understand. Nobody could possibly understand. They didn't know, how could they? It was all highly classified, couldn't be brought up, much less at a public hearing at Washington D.C.

Atin knew this would greatly diminish civilian morale, how could it not? An Xcom soldier murdering a superior? "I can see the headlines now… 'Xcom – Savior or Failure?'" Atin thought.

He also knew he wanted out of his damn cell. He wanted to be out their fighting. He in no way, shape, or form deserved this. Besides, he was one of Xcom's best. Could this not be put off until after the war? "Of course not… the Council is anything but a waste of time. It needed to feel like it was doing something, the idiots. The Council knows it needs me. They could just look at my record! They could look at what I've been through!" He thought angrily.

He wondered how Fi was doing. That was the thing he most hated, not being near him. Not being near Kelly, not being near Fi, hell, everyone. Just standing back to back with them, knowing they would have his back, it was an exhilarating experience. He decided to count out Niner on that list. "Don't say that. He did what any sane man would do. He deserves no hate from you." He chided himself. All the sudden he heard commotion outside his door, and he got up; alert.

"Hey… Atin, is that you? Your cell is unlocked. Go ahead and head to the control center, I'll meet you there. Left a pistol outside, only use it in emergencies." He heard over the intercom in his room. He opened the door, and it was unlocked. He saw the guard walking away from him, down the hallway. Must've been recalled.

"Stay in the damn cell, Diaz…" He told himself, but he just smirked and grabbed the pistol from the floor and headed right. He knew exactly where the command center was all right, he had already planned out an escape. He hadn't expected it so soon though. He quietly opened the door to the command center and…

"Fi? What in the hell are you doing here?" Atin said sharply.

"Kind of thought you'd be happy to see me tough guy… all of the guard patrols are routed away from our escape route. I got us an interceptor and everything, come on!" Fi said, and he motioned for him to follow, before throwing him an earpiece.

This went against everything Atin wanted. He wanted out, but if they were caught, it wasn't only his life on the line. Fi wouldn't make it in jail. He'd never be the same. He'd turn into…. Well, he'd turn into Atin. Yet his body no longer responded to his wishes, and he followed Fi to the interceptor.

They finally made it to a bulk door, which Atin assumed led to a landing pad.

"Give me a sec; I gotta hack through the system again. Didn't want to draw attention with an open bay door, eh?"

"Just do it fast-"Atin began, but was cut off by a loud alarm.

"Uh… maybe another prisoner broke out with the help of his best friend?" Fi said. But Atin knew that wasn't true. They must've discovered them somehow, and they were coming.

Fi finally got the bay door open, and he made a run to the interceptor. Atin stayed riveted to the spot though, looking back. The many guards were coming at him from the halls, yelling freeze. He touched his earpiece.

"Fi, they're here."

"Move it buddy, you can make this! If aliens can't take you down, these guys sure as hell can't."

"Fi, they'll catch me. More importantly, they'll catch you. I'll get out my own way." Atin said, and he hit the door controls, and took out the earpiece. The guards came and raised their pistols, and he raised his arms and walked quietly back to his cell. The guards knew better than to mess with him. It would be simple to leave, to abandon this hellhole. But Fi couldn't get involved.


	13. Operation Hidden Daze

Sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy, but this is one of the longest chapters yet, so have fun!

**Chapter 13**

**Operation Hidden Daze**

Conner was ready. He had been ready for quite some time. Now, he was finally being sent out into combat against the alien threat, with Delta Squad. His name was Conner Cast, and he was the squad's offensive support. He focused on gunplay, more than medicine. His nickname…. Conner didn't have a nickname yet. He was just a recruit; all of them were, except for Perez, but even he didn't have one. Conner considered himself probably one of the worst lookers of the team, being short and having mangled brown hair.

Sam Dina, a girl who was really nice, was their true support-medic class. She was the first to help her teammates, and in training they had always pulled through. She, gun-wise, preferred a pistol for its recoil and large magazine size, but she always carried other ammo for snipers, assault rifles, and the teams LMG just in case someone runs out. She was truly; the perfect support. She was a little taller than he was, but not by much, and had bright, red hair.

Curtis Vassnod was their assault specialist. He was usually quiet, and flanked the enemies at close-range for a deadly shotgun blast. As the squad went, he was the most reserved and only talked when needed, but he was still a great guy that Conner would give his life for, if need be. He was tall, skinny, and blond, with a long, curly hair to match.

Chuck Cole was their jokester heavy support. He carried around the LMG and Rocket, and only used his rocket when it could best support the team. He was very tall and buff, but was bald.

Juan Perez was the most important, most high ranked of the team. He was a Major, and he was part of the first mission Xcom had ever undertaken, part of the _original _Delta Squad. Conner had seen him in the barracks a few times practicing his sniping, but otherwise Conner didn't know him quite well enough yet. He was more of a last minute attachment to the team; but he planned to get to know him.

Perez's original team had been sent to Germany, and his team had been slaughtered by aliens. Even an alien said to possess the ability to mind control humans! In the end, only Juan had been left standing, and it showed in his behavior reports. He was gruff, with a stubby beard and stare to match, with also a buzz cut of matte black.

"Team, this is the Commander. Sending Mission Briefing to you now." Isaac said, and the radio cut out. Conner looked down at his Tacpad, as it began giving him readouts of the Mission Briefing. He had heard this was new technology, but he was already used to it from training beforehand.

_Deployment zone: Yokote, Japan_

_Enemy Forces: Enemy Forces spotted at zone, their likely position is near the drop site. They are estimated at 40% strength and their morale is good. They are equipped with plasma weapons, attempting to abduct civilians. Hostilities expected._

_Supporting Units: Noel Wein's Skyranger will be on standby nearby for your extraction._

_Main Objective: Halt Alien Abduction._

_Secondary Objective: Recover Resources, Rescue Civilians._

_Environmental Awareness: Evacuation never sent. Residents assumed dead. If residents found alive, bring back to extraction._

_Team Deployed: Delta Squad._

"Sounds like we're about to have some fun…" Conner said sarcastically.

"Yah man, we get a few aliens to kill, finally get some promotions and good training heading our way. We can't all be like Perez…" Cole joked.

"Eyes on the prize, Delta." Juan said, and the Skyranger touched down. They grabbed their weapons and moved out of the doors as one. The landscape was simple, just like the simulators Conner had been through. As far as he could tell, there was a road heading to his left, a road heading north and then turning east. Between the two, was a restaurant of sorts? Behind the northeast road, was another building, something Conner couldn't quite make out.

"They're probably in one of the buildings, or the alleyway in between." Sam said.

"Agreed. Let's split up, cover more ground. Cole, Conner, move to the building far north. The rest of you, with me, and we'll check out the restaurant."

"Man, no dinner for us then, Conner. Let's go finish this before they get the good stuff." Cole said, and they moved on. Conner led Cole towards the building, but as they reached the alleyway, they stuck to the wall for a minute. Conner knew there was no cover out there, and if there were any aliens in the alleyway or on the roof, Cole and him were toast.

"Let's dash this. If anything, we need to get to the other building so we can have some cover." Conner told Cole, and he nodded. They both moved quickly to the other building. There was a Thin Man in the street. He had faced them in training before. Deadly poison ejected when they died, and they very limber.

"Perez, we have a Thin Man in the street, hasn't spotted us yet, please advise."

"Understood, have Cole suppress and take it out with a shot to the head. Do so at _extreme _range, it is poisonous at close. Keep this channel clear you two, we've got work to do." Perez said. Conner got into cover behind the trash bin, but Cole still had to stand out in the open, otherwise the Thin Man could just rush and explode into them. Conner gave the signal, and Cole suppressed him with his laser cannon.

As Conner had thought however, the Thin Man dodged into another garbage bin. Cole kept up the fire though. Conner gave him the signal to hold fire, and when the Thin Man raised his head out of cover, he was greeted by a laser shot to the head. His head puffed into his poisonous smoke, and it was done. Conner's first kill… he was excited.

"Now, before you get all the kills, let's check out the building, shall we?" Cole said, and they moved to the door. Conner started a countdown, but Cole just put his boot through the door.

"You want every alien in the damn neighborhood to know we're here, Cole?"

"I assume they already know their friends didn't go out to brunch from our lasers. Now, we just gotta draw them out!" Cole said, and they entered. It was more than a supply depot like Conner had first suspected, it was a TV Shop. There were broken and working flat screens all across the floor and walls, but they all were blue screened.

"Man… I wish we had time to buy, huh?" Cole said.

"Yah, my wife would love one or two of these things…" Conner sighed. Then they saw movement at the check-out desk, and they took cover behind a few of the shelves.

"Who's there? Better not be more of you alien freaks!" They heard someone say.

"The hell…? Is that a civvie?" Conner said quietly. Cole shrugged.

"Come out now, before I beat you to death!"

"Cole, watch my back," Conner said, and Cole gave him the thumbs up so he came out of his cover, "Xcom Cadet Conner Cast, and you are?"

"My names Edward Jenkins, good to meet ya, Conner." The man said, climbing over the desk. The first thing that hit Conner though, was his smell. He smelled like he had been hiding in a few of those garbage bins, and he carried nothing more than a baseball bat! Conner resisted the urge to laugh, or barf. He couldn't tell which. "I've been hiding out here ever since those freaks came to town! I heard of them before, and I figured you guys or someone would send us a ride out of here, but no! They launched their little pods, and everyone got sucked into the green mist! Me and Leon are the last survivors!"

"Leon? Wait, there's another civilian? Where is he, we've got to know!" Conner said, and Cole finally came out of his cover.

"AAAAGH! EAT IT YOU ALIEN VIRMIN!" Edward yelled and he charged Cole with a baseball bat. He attempted to hit him in the ribs, but got nothing more than a clang of armor.

"Hey buddy, I'm a human too. I figure you better answer my buddy's question here."

"Leon has been hanging out on the restaurant roof. I go up that ladder," He said pointing to a ladder on the other side of the room, "To check on him every hour. But I didn't see em' 15 minutes ago."

Conner sighed, and he walked back to the door where they had come in and spoke into the radio, "Sir, we've found a civilian. He claims that he and his buddy are the only survivors, and the other man's on the roof of the restaurant. Recommend you check there – our man is a little crazy, advice sir?"

"Take him to the Skyranger, we just dealt with a few Thin Men, we'll check the roof too. I'm sending Curtis back to extraction to keep it clear for you."

"Roger that, thanks for the assist, sir." Conner said, and he walked back to Edward and Cole. Edward was poking him with the baseball bat.

"You're a metal man…"

"No, this is armor…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yah…"

"Break it up, you two. Mr. Jenkins, we're taking you back to the Skyranger. We're getting you out of here." Conner said, but as he said this, Edwards's eyes widened.

"You can't take me out there! It's not safe!"

"You have us with ya, Ed. You'll be fine." Cole assured, but still Edward refused.

"Them crawlies and the others will get me!"

"Crawlies? Cole…?"

"I ain't ever seen any crawler aliens before, Conner." Cole said.

"Damn… give me a sec." Conner said, and he turned on the radio, "Sir, civilian claims to have seen a breed of crawler aliens."

"Your orders haven't changed, Cadet. Get him to the Skyranger, and prep for extract. We're getting out of here. Also, his friend is imaginary. There isn't anything up here."

"Understood." He turned off the radio. "You sure Leon is real? They didn't find him on the roof."

"Oh no… crawlies must've gotten him…"

"Whatever, we're getting you to the extract." Cole said.

"You can't! Crawlies will get us all!" Edward said, but Cole slid around him and put his gun to his back.

"Move. We need to get you out of here, we'll protect you." Cole said. Edward whimpered, but obeyed. Conner got in front of him, and they moved out the door, single-file.

As they got out, Conner noticed several humans walking down the street. He immediately halted, forcing Cole and Edward to back up and get behind a trash bin, while he went across the street to get another. There must've been, 25 of them at least. At first, he thought Thin Men, but as they got closer, he saw they looked more like…

"Zombies? I signed on to kill aliens, not zombies! You heard anything about this, Ed?" Cole said.

"The crawlies got them all. Once they done with them, they go like this."

"Cole, shut it and let's kill them!" Conner said, and the two opened fire. Several of the zombies fell at first shot, but they were tougher than they looked. It took several heavy laser and laser rifle shots to down even one of them, and eventually Conner's mag beeped dry.

"Cole, I'm out, switching to pistol. How are you?"

"I got another mag left, and then I got nothing but my rocket. But if this laser isn't cutting them down, fat chance rocket is gonna do anything!"

"Understood, let me call the Major." Conner said. He turned on the radio, but kept firing his pistol. "Sir, we have zombies in the alleyway! We're running low on ammunition, and need immediate support!"

"Understood, we're moving to support you from the rooftops! Guess we know what happened to the residents, and your civilian's buddy!" He heard Juan say.

"Roger that. Is Curtis still at extract?"

"Affirmative, are there enough that I should recall, Cadet?"

"Negative, you guys should be enough." He said, and turned off his radio. "Cole, we have support incoming. Spend your mag, and get inside the building with Jenkins!"

Cole's fire died down in a few seconds, and he saw Cole and Edward get back inside. His mag beeped dry again, and he pulled the recharger back. He was down to his last 24 lasers, a full mag, and yet still the zombies advanced, getting ever closer.

"Sir, if you don't hurry up I'm going to be Conner soup!"

Curtis waited at the extraction for Cole and Conner, and their crazy package. It was taking them quite a long time, and he could hear a lot of laser fire.

"Curtis here, status?"

"We have a zombie problem, we'll explain later. The whole squad is on it." He heard Conner say, which surprised Curtis. He hadn't faced zombies before. He wondered if they were any tougher than Thin Men.

"Do you need an assist?" Curtis said.

"Negative Cadet, keep that extraction clear. A few of them might be on their way to you." He heard Perez say. Curtis sighed, and turned off the radio.

"Your squad is taking their damn time, Vass…" He heard the pilot, Noel Wien, say.

"You want a rifle?"

"Point taken." Wien said, and Curtis checked his ammo. 2 magazines of sniper ammunition, 1 for his pistol. If there truly were zombies, he would need more ammo. He wondered how in the hell the rest of the team was faring, after all, they must be having the same problem.

Curtis had had enough, and began walking down the road, but then he saw movement to the left of the Skyranger. He raised his sniper, and moved forward slowly. There were three aliens, but they looked… different… than the rest. They were crawling, like spiders with 8 legs.

"This negates any hope of establishing any clear pattern of behavior among the alien species. This specimen is _nothing _like the others!" He heard Doctor Vahlen say over the radio.

"It seems they have one of everything." He heard one of the Engineering leads, Santiago, say.

The Crawlers immediately spotted him, and charged him. Curtis could immediately tell that those front two legs must be their claws, and he slung his sniper over his back and sprayed them with his laser pistol instead. At point blank range, this was usually effective, but they took shot, after shot, after shot without slowing down.

The first was already bearing down upon him, knocking him over. It tried to stab him in the face with one of its claws, but he rolled out of the way and shot it in the face with his pistol. It again, only annoyed the alien and his buddies joined in after he got on his feet, immediately knocking him down on his knees again.

"Delta, Curtis is in need of an assist. He currently has three of those crawler things Edward mentioned bearing down upon him." He heard Isaac said. Once again, one of the crawlers attempted to stab him in the head, but he punched them in what he believed to be the face, and shot it in the chest. This dazed it, but again did nothing to halt the aliens advance.

"Sam here, understood. Moving position, hold on Curtis!"

One of the crawlers yet again knocked him over, this time his pistol skidding away and he could feel and hear the subtle sound of his sniper ammunition cracking under his and its weight. He tried punching it, but this one was far more persistent than the others and continued to claw at his stomach. All the sudden, he felt a huge pain, and knew it had finally dug through his armor. He wasn't going to last long like that.

All the sudden, a shot rang out and the alien was again dazed. Curtis was able to yet again knock him off. Surprisingly, it wasn't a laser shot, and he looked back quickly to see Noel firing his standard pistol into the crowd. This only stunned them for a second and recovering they began racing towards Noel. But this was the advantage Curtis needed, and he quickly grabbed his sniper, and fired into one of the aliens, tearing it to shreds. His sniper was down to his last mag already, the extra being broken in the brawl. Before he could grab his pistol, one of the crawlers had him against a wall, and was about to stab into him again, and he braced.

Then, a laser shot through the aliens head, nearly missing Curtis as he ducked. Sam had jumped down and shot the crawler just in time before it had killed Curtis.

"Appreciate it."

"No problem, Vassnod." Sam said, and it was down to the last one. By then, the crawler knew it was facing three humans now, and it burst into the back door of the restaurant, retreating.

"Curtis here, we've dealt with the problem. One of them retreated to your position before we could kill it though, and is heading towards you through the restaurant."

"Understood, thanks for the tip. Conner, you got any ammo left?"

"Barely, sir."

"All right, get inside. I'll deal with the rest." He heard Juan say.

"Are you OK, Curtis?" Sam said, walking up to him.

"Yah, I think." Curtis said.

"Oh god… sit down."

"Why?" Curtis asked.

"Do it!" Sam said, and Curtis sat. He looked down. One of the alien crawlers had managed to get a hit on him, and he was bleeding profusely out of his stomach. Sam immediately got down, and began applying med kits.

"Is he all right?" He heard Wien say.

"He hasn't passed out yet, so that's good. He's got a huge wound in his stomach though. Do me a favor; grab my medical supplies from the Ranger alright?" Sam said.

"Roger that." He heard Wien say. All the sudden, the adrenaline drained from him, and in one swift moment, he blacked out.

Cole _hated _being put on babysitting duty. Especially on someone like Ed. Thank god Conner was there with him, otherwise he might've gone insane.

"Curtis just encountered a few of those Crawlers Jenkins was talking about."

"Seriously? Man, if that old man was actually tellin the truth, the world's gone mad." Cole said, surprised.

"I'm not as crazy as you buggers think I am. Those Crawlers prefer close quarters combat, and their talons themselves are poisoned. You better hope your friend doesn't get hit." Ed said, and both Cole and Conner's eyes widened.

"You better go tell that to Perez, before he has both of our butts." Cole said, and Conner walked back a little. He always did that, rather than around the squad.

"Force of habit, I guess…" Cole thought. "So wait, how do they infect other humans, and turn them into zombies?" Cole asked Ed.

"They force their eggs in through the neck, and in less than a few minutes, their eggs hatch while still inside of them, and they gain control." Ed said.

"Gross."

"I've been here for a few days with those damn critters, how you think I feel?" Ed said, and then Conner walked up.

"Curtis was wounded in the fight, but Sam's working on it."

"Where was he hit?"

"Somewhere in the stomach area."

"Ok then, he shouldn't have that zombie BS." Cole said, and Ed nodded.

"So, looks like we got some time, Conner. Mind if I browse?" Cole said.

"Fine, but you have a $1000 budget, no more." Conner laughed.

"Fine, no TV for your quarters. Just my room."

"I'm fine with it." Conner shrugged, and Cole walked off. Admittedly, there were quite a few nice TV's, but Cole was patrolling the entrances more than browsing like he had said. As far as he could tell, there were four entrances. There were three doors, and one ladder up and down. He wasn't sure if zombies or those crawler things were smart enough to use either, but he liked to be sure.

All of the sudden, he began hearing a banging sound on the door a little ways behind him. He ran to it, as did Conner. The banging continued. Cole and Conner both flanked the door. The banging continued. Conner put his boot through the door, and there was a single crawler. Both men barrel rolled back, considering they had no ammo.

"Conner here, we have a crawler in the building. We have no ammunition, please advise."

"Deal with it Conner! I don't care what you have to do, but the rest of the squad is a little busy!"

Conner sighed, "Understood." And Cole charged the thing. He punched it repeatedly in the face, and used his LMG as a bat, but it seemed to do nothing but daze the thing momentarily. Then, he was knocked onto the ground, and Conner tackled it off him, doing the same strategy with his rifle, and he was pushed back.

Ed was nowhere to be seen, the coward. So it was up to Cole and Conner to fight the thing. They both jabbed it, then retreated a few steps back before they could get hit by its claws. They repeated this process a few times, with little to no success. Then, a shot rang out, and a shot with through the crawler. The Crawler did a bit of a scream, and then looked in the direction of the shot.

Ed had gone behind the desk, and had grabbed a pistol that must've been stashed there. It wasn't a laser, but it was better than nothing. He unloaded it into the alien.

Yet, the bullets seemed to do very little more than what their jabs had done, and in one swift motion Jenkins was lifted into the air, and his throat cut. He was thrown onto the ground, where the crawler implanted the egg.

"Let's kill this damn thing!" Cole said, and they charged again. Conner was knocked back, leaving Cole to fight the thing. He jabbed it quite a few times, and it repeatedly attempted to stab him in the stomach, but he was able to dodge out of the way quickly enough. Then the thing screamed, and fell. It had a shard of broken glass in it.

"It was the last thing I could think of!" Conner said. He must've thrown it like a knife into it. He doubted that was what killed it, it must've been more of the punishment it had already taken, but it was nonetheless a great finisher.

"Conner… I owe you a beer." Cole said, "But for now, we need to check on Jenkins." They both jumped over the counter. His body was in a spasm, and his cold, dead eyes appeared fixated on the both of them. Cole picked up the pistol.

"Can't let him turn, poor Jenkins. You were old, and crazy, but you were a good man." Cole said, and he shot him straight through the brain. The spasm stopped, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Conner bent down and closed his eyes.

"This is Conner sir, crawler is KIA. Civilian… Jenkins, was also KIA though sir. With no ammunition, we couldn't protect him and fight it at the same time."

"Understood soldier. Command is going to be pissed, but you did your best. I just finished up the zombies here, I have no ammo left. Let's take that evac though, shall we? Bring Jenkins; the science team will want a good look."


	14. The Gift

**Chapter 14**

**The Gift**

Isaac knew what was coming next, and he didn't like it, not one bit. But autopsies needed to be done, and they had discovered several new aliens. Both Niner and Isaac were watching, as Doctor Vahlen's team performed the autopsy, with Doctor Vahlen narrating what had been newly discovered. Right now, Isaac was witnessing the Floater, which he believed had been used against them quite a few operations ago. He sighed as Doctor Vahlen continued.

"Although I'm sure you can make the connection yourself, we've designated this particular specimen as a "Floater". The research team is continuing in its efforts to determine how the aliens prevented the organic tissue from rejecting the mechanical components, as they seem to work in perfect harmony with one another. It is yet to be seen if there is some way to disrupt their flight ability, and my staff must continue researching this specimen to find out." Doctor Vahlen said, and they moved on to the next pair of bullet-proof windows.

Before Isaac was the crawler alien that Delta had encountered the last operation. "With what we've seen so far, including several… grotesque… examples of trauma resulting from the emergence of its young, we've taken to calling this specimen a Chryssalid. My team had already analyzed the Chryssalid, and engineering is currently working on a armor component to further upgrade our men's armor against their cunning talons." Doctor Vahlen said, and they moved on once again.

This one was the heavier specimen that had eradicated Kilo, and Zeta had to fight through to get to the alien's commander. "This is the most physically aggressive specimen we've discovered so far, which the troops fondly refer to, as the "Muton". I can only assume there is a colorful backstory for such a designation. Their plasma rifles we've seen seem to carry far more ammunition than our current weapons, and engineering is working on adapting that to our soldiers weapons."

As they moved on again, he saw them testing the alien commander. Isaac hadn't even known that Xcom had recovered his body. "This is an _extremely _powerful species, Commander. Although not physically intimidating, the psionic power that this creature wield is perhaps the greatest threat we've faced so far. With all we've seen in the field, and its inner workings, we believe we can adapt these psionic abilities for our own soldiers."

Finally Niner spoke up, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, we've built the blueprints, and they are ready for Engineering to create. We believe, we can use this lab to test our soldiers if they have the mind great enough for such abilities."

"The mind... what do you mean, great enough?" Isaac asked slowly.

Doctor Vahlen sighed, as if annoyed, "Yes, not all of our soldiers are guaranteed this ability. It depends on their experience, their mind power, their strength or intelligence… We're not quite sure yet. But, we may be able to give some of our soldiers these abilities."

"What exactly would it require to… unlock these abilities? What type of abilities would they have?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not sure, Commander. We will just have to see."

"Another question – will this be something like what Doctor Shen did? This has to be done with their permission, humanely, and I need guarantees they will make it out of that lab alive." Niner said.

"Of course, I wouldn't do anything different." Doctor Vahlen said.

"Good. Commander, it's up to you to make sure this is all done right, I trust you'll make the right decisions and prioritize about what the troops need." Niner said, and he walked off.

"Having soldiers with those types of abilities could be crucial to our mission successes. I need this prioritized, and I need engineering working on this ASAP. Pull out all of Zeta Squad, I want them tested first. Also, Doctor Vahlen, make sure it is done with their permission, and I need to make sure those soldiers make it out combat ready."

"I got you, Commander. Once the Psionic lab is complete, we will begin testing, but my estimates are that it will take 10 days – per applicant."

"All right, I guess that's acceptable. Let me know when it's done, I'll inform Zeta." Isaac said, and he turned around and left the labs. He almost immediately got a message from his earpiece, from Ross.

"Sir – Fi was just spotted in the hanger bay, landing an interceptor. We've got the area on lockdown, please advise."

"Keep the area locked down, I'm on my way."

Fi was confused when he was driving back to base. He hadn't expected that Atin would react that way. He knew the man cared about him, but Fi hadn't thought he would place Fi over himself.

When he had landed, he admittedly expected the reaction, with no way out. He expected Niner or Isaac would be along eventually to give him a long talk. Sure enough, Isaac eventually walked through the door, and it clicked closed behind him.

"So, Fi, you took an Interceptor unauthorized… to where I may ask?" He said deeply, meaning he was annoyed. "Where could you possibly go that you don't have here?"

"I paid a little visit to a certain jail in Washington D.C. Atin… he didn't agree with my methods, and didn't follow me, sir."

"I see. Look, Fi, you're essential to this project's success, but even we have our line of right and wrong. Stealing an interceptor, unauthorized, and visiting a Top-Secret Maximum Security Jail is far beyond that line. I realize you miss Atin, but-"

"No, I don't think you do, sir. Atin is far more than a brother to me. He's my best friend, and we keep each other going. So now, I've crossed the line just like he did. Going to send me to trial, further keep Xcom's image?"

"No, you're the best medic around, and like I said, you're essential. But consider this Strike 2. You fail one more time, or disobey orders, or so much as think about defection for Atin's sake, and I will have you court martialed, do I make myself clear, LT.?"

"Screw you, sir." Fi said, and he walked passed him through the open doors, intentionally bumping into him – hard. But before he could get back to the barracks, there was a hand on his back holding him in place, and he slowly turned around.

Isaac sighed, and said, "Report to the Research Labs, ASAP. Don't bother disobeying orders; you won't make it to the barracks."

Fi, rather surprised, said "Fine, but sir I hope you know that I will go for Atin again, and next time, I'm bringing him back."

After going into the barracks, he was greeted by a few scientists and quickly ushered into a small room. It almost looked like his room back during testing, except it was white, and a little bigger. But still, wasn't too different, which made Fi uneasy.

"Much as I appreciate being called out, mind telling me why I'm here, gents?" He asked, but the scientists left the room without saying a word, then Doctor Vahlen came in.

"Hello, Fi. How are you doing?"

"It's the headaches doc, oh and the back pain, and I swear, If I get my raise rejected one more time, I might just go insane! What am I in for, Doc?" Fi joked, as he always did when he was uneasy. He was pissed off, but he was good at portraying calm. Or at least, he used to be.

"You were… controlled, by the alien commander a few weeks back. We're going to have to perform some brain tests to see if it is still there. If it is, we'll be able to take it out and study it."

"If this is one bit like the BS Doctor Shen put me through, you can consider me out of here, no offense."

"I'm asking your permission, Fi. I need to make sure this is OK with you. I won't be dropped to Shen's standards, and I promise you it will be nothing of the sort."

"All right, how long is this going to take? I'm warning you, my pain tolerance isn't exactly as high as Steelhead Dar…"

"At most, a few hours, but you'll be asleep except for the beginning and the end. Do you want the needle or the little pilot mask?"

"Oh, Doc, classy! I'll take the pilot mask, if you don't mind!" Fi laughed, and she pulled the mask on him. He winked, and he fell asleep.

The next chapter is going to take a while to come out, I've been working on it for a few weeks and I'm in a total writers block right now. The story isn't dead, its just waiting for another chapter full of more twists, turns, and action.


	15. The Betrayal

_**Xcom: Enemy Unknown**_

**Chapter 15**

**The Betrayal**

Council Member Zachary Bursa entered the negotiation room in Washington D.C. The room was linked to one of the Maximum - Security prisons in the area, to ensure he had enough bodyguards to decimate a small army.

The Council had lost faith in Xcom a long time ago, during the Kilo slaughter dating only a few months back. But now, they had failed to bring any civilian survivors from the recent terror mission. 9/10 members of the Council had voted to put the Xcom project out of commission. Zach was the only one who voted 'no', and was the only thing keeping the Xcom project alive.

The Council had set up a meet for Zach to meet one of the alien leaders here to discuss diplomacy. Zach himself hadn't lost faith, but with so few... successes lately, he agreed, no, he _volunteered_ to meet them here.

The room he sat in looked like a sky observation room he had seen before. It was surrounded by raised seats all leading to a ground-level floor at the bottom. It was tan, and he sat at a table in the middle of all this. To his left, the door to the jail, and to his right, the door to a recently built air pad.

If the aliens showed up at all, they would enter through that door. At his side, were two of the best security officers assigned to the jail, or so their dossiers had said. They had recently smuggled supplies out of Xcom, and had built two fancy collars. They were designed so he and the alien could talk with one another. He hoped that they worked. His life likely depended on it.

As if on cue, the alien came through the door, with two of his own bodyguards. He hid his disgust. They were "Thin Men", two of them. He wondered if the alien had picked them specifically to piss him off. He sat down at the opposite side of the table. One of his security officers handed him the collars, and after putting one on, he handed the other to the alien. The alien took it hesitantly, but put it on after a few seconds.

"I am Zachary Bursa; I am a member of the Council of United Nations. These are two security guards, I hope you don't mind. After all, you have your own."

"It is good to know I wasn't the only one cautious for this… occasion. I am Sectoid Commander Droma, or at least that is what you call me correct? A 'Sectoid Commander'?"

"Yes. Enough with the apologies and introductions, let's talk diplomacy. First off, why did you come to this planet?"

"Our own planets became near useless to us when we ran out of resources, and recently died with a collision with the sun. Each and every planet was obliterated. We had known about 'Earth' for some time, and decided to come here to rebuild and gather resources."

"Wait – you said planets. How could the Earth possibly support more than a planets worth of people?"

"It could've given us the resources to start anew, and we could build things to allow us to go terraforming other planets to our liking. Unfortunately, we had no idea that this planet was… inhabited."

"So you didn't mean to war with us?"

"That was never our intention. The only reason we haven't wiped your race off the face of this planet is because of our lack of resources. We do not have thousands of ships filled with thousands of Muton's anymore. Most were destroyed in the explosion, or died because of lack of resources. When we arrived at the planet, a recon pod was sent to gather sample resources and determine the planets usefulness."

"That was the first attack in Germany, correct? An alien pod came down and abducted civilians, and a squad from Xcom was deployed to neutralize and perform recon."

"Yes. When my brother, Burter, came down to check the pod, he realized the planet was far from deserted. Later, an incompetent team came and were quickly killed, except for one who was put mind control when he realized another squad was coming. This new squad decimated Burter's forces, but not before his team of 'Sectoids' killed more than half of 'Xcom'. After taking too many shots, he fled with his life, but later died because of lack of hospital supplies."

"I am sorry for your loss. After that the Xcom project became a full-fledged military operation, and was funded by all the countries of the Earth. They went on several missions, but recently have been lacking, with low troop survival, low resource procurement, and low alien kill count. That is why we're here."

"I see. When our elders realized the planet was inhabited, the decided to test our abilities and your own. He quickly turned this into a full-scale war, attacking cities, terrorizing civilians, and sending our ships over cities to further demoralize them. They did this to show even with low resources we could win any war, and also to test your… intelligence."

"If your elders want us killed, why test us?"

"The elders… they are the strongest of all of us. They control the psionic powers gifted to all of us greater than most. Even I pale in comparison to their might. They are able to mind control, send black holes at enemies, and they can panic the bravest of souls in a single glare."

"I still don't understand, why would they want us if they're so powerful?"

"They depend on psionic beings and their power to live. Without another with a psionic gift, they have a life expectancy of only 30 years. But if they are able to drain psi from someone, they can be near invincible, and have immortality. Very few of us command enough power for them to able to drain us of it and still gain a plentiful amount."

"So they want to test to see if any human has this ability?"

"Exactly. They figure if they can have the planet anyway, why not see if they can achieve further immortality as well?"

"So what will convince them to stop this… this genocide of the world?"

"Nothing will. This meeting was held purely to discuss the end of the Xcom project. We want you, Zachary Bursa, to cut all funding for the project, enabling them to be near useless. They are only halting our efforts."

"This is a diplomatic mission; you need to stop the invasion, or at least give me something to bargain with before I could do something like that!"

"Oh but you won't do something like that, I already know. But _I _on the other hand can." Droma said, and Zach's bodyguards quickly fell to the floor dead in a flash of green plasma, and his body was enveloped in a purple aura, and his head threatened to split in half.

"It is time, Zach. Call up your lapdogs. It is time you had a chat."

Droma quickly took the brain of one named 'Zack' and he sent for Xcom to hold a meeting with him. He smiled at his two Thin Man bodyguards and they smirked back. Droma has his alien form behind him, so that Xcom hopefully couldn't see that he was being Mind Controlled. His willpower was huge, more than Droma would've expected, but he was easy to control nevertheless. Finally, the vid popped out of a small console on the table, and he saw several people. He immediately recognized one of them as one of the soldiers to assault the alien base and the one who killed his friend, Pac. He filled with anger, but still managed a calm voice.

"The inability of this project to maintain the support of several crucial council members… has greatly reduced the effectiveness of both entities." After a long dramatic pause, Droma continued. "This undertaking was the product of an ill-conceived plan… a series of simple… misunderstandings, met with an… overzealous... response. We believe the best course of action now is to cooperate with the aliens, for the… betterment… of all mankind." He said.

His two Thin Men bodyguards put their hands on his shoulders. He could feel Zachary starting to break free, so he quickly ended it. "We are of one mind about this. The path ahead… is clear." With that, he ended the video, and cut all funding to the project. He turned to his bodyguards and spoke. "Let's see how they fight a war with no resources. Let them feel our pain. Destroy the prison. No one can stop us now."

Atin had simply been sitting back in his cell as always when it happened. He heard his cell door unlock, and over the intercom someone said, "Code Red, repeat Code Red. Hostile alien forces have invaded the prison, all prisoners required to report to landing pad for evacuation. This message repeats…" He quickly opened the door before they could change their minds, and he peeked around the corner. He saw no aliens, which meant they couldn't be too far into the base yet.

Atin knew that there were two landing pads, but they hadn't specified if both were being used for the evac. He assumed so, so he decided to head to the Northern one. If the aliens hadn't gotten far into the base yet, it was more likely the North side would be clear. He started running down the halls, and several other prisoners followed him.

"How could this have happened? Why would the aliens attack a prison facility?" One of the prisoners asked. There were about 5 behind him.

"Personally, I like to think on how we're getting out of here, Stan." Another prisoner told him, and they shut up.

The first did bring an interesting question though – why attack a top-security prison? If they wanted abductions or terror attacks, a large city would be a much more likely target. He had no doubt they could easily break into the facility, whether it was by one of the landing pads or at the front door, they could've easily broken in. The question was why, though.

They finally came across a security guard. Unlucky for Atin though, he was alive. If he wasn't, Atin could've stolen some gear…"You Six! Move it, the aliens will be at the evac zone any minute!" He yelled. They finally made it to the landing zone and climbed aboard a small gunship, luckily able to hold 24 people. They finally lifted off with 6 security guards and 18 prisoners, and everyone began calming down.

That was until something hit the craft. One of the officers, Atin assumed it was the chief, ran up to the cockpit. "The Pilot's dead! I don't know what they hit us with, but the pilot is down! Does anyone know how to fly this thing?"

"I know how to crash one!" One of the prisoners said, and was quickly whacked in the head by one of the security guards.

"Anyone?" The chief asked again.

"I might be able to guide us down. We're not going to be able to fly at this rate, they'll just shoot us down, but I can get us down there with… acceptable casualties." Atin said. One of the officers pulled him out of his chair and led him into the cockpit.

"You better know what you damn well doing, Diaz."

"Your life isn't the only life on the line." Diaz said, and he pulled the now-deceased pilot out of the seat and sat down. He quickly began hitting buttons, and pulling up on the controls. He had been through several flight simulators, and knew the very, _very _basics.

The ship shuddered once again, notifying them they had been hit again by whatever the aliens were shooting at them. It could be one of their UFO's, or it could be the prisons Anti-Air cannons being used against them. It yet again begged the question – why hadn't it been used when the aliens first came? They should've never landed.

The engines began shuddering as well, meaning they had most likely been damaged in the last blast, so he pulled up momentarily. He saw another blast, one that would've ended their lives for sure, go under the ship. He smirked. He then immediately went back to floating them down, but the engines finally shuddered dead.

"We're going down, I'll do the best I can to not get us killed, but it'll be a bumpy ride!" Atin said.

"If we're going down those aliens are going to follow us – everyone move to the back of the gunship and grab the emergency cache of weapons. Pistols, nothing more, but it's better than nothing." The chief said.

"Great…" Atin thought. "I'm stuck on a crate full of crazed prisoners, and now they have guns. Just Perfect."


	16. Operation Blue Moon

_**Xcom: Enemy Unknown**_

**Chapter 16**

**Operation Blue Moon**

Everyone knew that this was the beginning of the end. With few men, no resources, and no council support, Xcom was spiraling out of control. Thankfully, most of the engineering and science staff stayed, but most medical staff left the project as soon as they heard, leaving their stuff behind. If someone was wounded, it would totally lie on Fi's shoulders.

Thankfully, they had just received a shipment of Interceptor armaments and fuel from the Council beforehand, leaving them a month or two before their Interceptors and Skyranger become useless. Xcom was left with the very few squads it had, considering all of the recruits had left as well. Only Zeta, Epsilon, and Delta squad were left, and combat ready.

Isaac had quickly called a meeting afterwards, consisting of Doctor Vahlen, Carlos and Julien, Niner, and the squads to talk what they'll do next. The teams had arrived fast, they had already heard the news when broadcasted by MC. Niner and the others stood below the stage, mostly waiting for Isaac. He finally entered, and looked pale. Niner felt instant regret for handing him the Commander's Mantle at a time like this. He drew in a long breath, and finally spoke.

"As you have heard, the Council has completely cut our funding. Anything we do now, anything at all, will be because of our own endurance, strength, precision, and perseverance. Anything less and the aliens have already won." Isaac sighed again, and continued, "We've recently received a call for distress from the Maximum – Security Jail in Washington D.C., and the aliens have taken it over."

"Sir, are there any survivors?" Fi asked worriedly.

"Yes, two gunships lifted off from the area, but both were shot down by the base's Anti-Air cannons. Zeta Squad will be deployed to handle the threat, mission briefing will be later with the specifics. Our own interceptors have been armed with the best Xcom has to offer dubbed as the 'Fusion Lance'. Our own interceptor pilots will lead a 3-man assault on the 'Overseer' UFO we detected using the Hyperwave Relay that was constructed from the object Zeta recovered while assaulting the alien base. If the Fusion Lance cannot take it down, nothing will. If they succeed – both Epsilon and Delta will be deployed to deal with the threat. Questions?"

"When will these deployments happen?" Niner asked.

"Zeta will be deployed immediately, as will the interceptors, piloted by our best – Baird Guangholos, Robert Hoover, and Cody Campbell. After the pilots complete their mission, Epsilon and Delta will be deployed to recover whatever is in the UFO."

"How long do you think we'll last? We have no support, no resources, and minimum staff, how do you think until we run completely out of resources for this war?" Julien asked.

"By my estimates? We'll run low on fuel in a month or two, leaving us sitting ducks. If the teams take wounds or damage on these missions, we will be down to two squads, which will barely be enough for mission objectives in the near future, and if any more of the staff leave we'll be dangerously undermanned. By my estimates, if all this combined happens, we have three months. Let's make them count people."

"My team is currently working on the psionics, and will wait for true testing until after the teams return. After testing Fi, we believe that we have found the brain patterns necessary to construct a Psionic Lab. But, until we have troops to test it on, we're out of ideas until the men recover that UFO. Until then – we've reached the peak of what we can do." Doctor Vahlen added.

"Ah, that's another thing I forgot to mention. Due to the lack of staff and resources on both teams, I am merging engineering and the research labs. Work in harmony, and link up tasks to get them done faster." Isaac said.

"All right everyone, you know what to do. Dismissed." They all saluted, and walked out. Kelly immediately took charge, and led them to the barracks to get their gear. Afterwards, Zeta Squad headed the Skyranger. Fi and Darman entered first, then Al and Kelly, and Niner walked in last. They propped on their helmets, and lifted off. Each of them was armed with the laser weaponry and Carapace Armor again. After working so well for Curtis on the last operation, Carapace and laser weaponry were now standard for all Xcom troops. Niner estimated the ride to last about thirty minutes, considering Washington was a ways away. After about fifteen minutes of total silence, the HUD chirped and Isaac's voice came on.

"All right team, mission info is currently being transferred to your Tacpads. And, for what it's worth, I hope Atin is ok." Isaac said, and the radio went dead. Niner then checked the Tacpad, and the mission briefing finally appeared. "Nothing's perfect…" Niner thought.

_Deployment zone: Washington D.C., United States_

_Enemy Forces: Enemy forces have assaulted the main Maximum – Security jail in the area, and have performed a total takeover. Two gunships were seen leaving the area, but were shot down by the prison's Anti-Air cannons. The aliens are now hunting them down in the forest. They are estimated at 60% strength and their morale is good. They are equipped with plasma weapons, objective unknown._

_Supporting Units: Noel Wein's Skyranger will be on standby nearby for extraction of team and civilians._

_Main Objective: Eliminate all extraterrestrial threats, Rescue Xcom forces._

_Secondary Objective: Rescue any and all friendly personnel in the area._

_Environmental Awareness: Sergeant Atin Diaz was in the prison at the time of the attack. He is suspected to be on board one of the gunships, and bringing him back alive is Priority One._

_Team Deployed: Zeta Squad._

"This is it… it's about time we got Atin out of there, although I think the circumstances aren't all that great. Wondered if the civvies will want a cup of caf when we get down there…" Fi joked, and the squad laughed. Niner knew as soon as Atin was back, Fi would finally be able to focus and be his good old self again. Or at least… Niner hoped.

"Nearing drop site team, prepare for landing in one minute." Noel said. The team grabbed their rifles, and Niner, Al, and Kelly prepared to move.

The Skyranger finally landed with a thud, and the team burst through the doors, weapons raised. Niner then signaled for Darman and Fi to move up, and the operation began.

"We should head for the smoke, that's probably where they landed. They can't have gone far. But we should also be careful – there's no telling how many aliens are wandering around…" Kelly said, and they moved in.

Fi was really a little scared by the whole situation. He was glad as hell to get his friend, Atin, back but this whole mission reminded him far too much of the assault on the alien base. Wandering around the forest, eyes all around, not sure who you're facing and how many there are… and who knows if there were more of those mind – controlling freaks around. Fi could still feel as if someone was looking over his shoulder from_ that _experience.

He moved towards the back of the squad. They moved in pairs, Niner with Kelly, Al with Darman, and Fi by himself in the back. He could swear he saw the bushes rustle next to the team as he walked by, but no one else seemed to see them.

"Looks like we're getting close… keep your guard up, there are bound to be aliens lurking about…" Kelly said.

"So, basically, keep doing what we're doing." Fi joked.

"Right." Niner nodded, and they kept moving. Fi finally used his warning flag when he saw a pair of eyes looking out at him from the bushes.

"Fi, what's wrong?" Niner asked without turning around.

"We're being…" Fi began, but then the creature leapt from the bushes onto Fi in mere seconds. Fi immediately was thrown to the ground and he felt a huge pain in his side, but his position allowed him to get a better look at the alien.

It basically looked like a Muton, but its armor was a dark, dark red and instead of a plasma rifle, it carried talons. It reminded Fi of a super hero TV show he used to watch as a kid, but the thought quickly faded as the alien thrust his claws down upon his prone form.

"Fi!" Darman said, and he launched himself into the beast before it could lay a talon on Fi. Darman fired several short range laser cannon shots into the beast's abdomen, but it shrugged it off like it was nothing. The whole squad was firing at it now, and Fi laid helplessly on the ground firing his laser pistol at it.

It still shrugged it off like it was nothing, and it backhanded Darman into a tree, and Fi could hear the major thwack as he hit the tree. Finally, a single sniper shot went through the beasts head, and it staggered. Al had been able to get a headshot, but now it was still only merely wounded.

Kelly charged the thing, firing her scatter laser into its wounded head. After about 4 shots and a reload, the beast finally fell backwards, dead.

"What the hell was that thing?" Fi mumbled.

"Some sort of… berserker. It looked a lot like a Muton though, just with heavier armor and claws…" Al said. Kelly kicked the thing with her boot to make sure it was dead.

"Still warm. Weird. Never really checked before." She said, and Niner rushed over to Darman.

"Dar, you OK?" Niner asked, and Dar mumbled a response. Fi lifted himself up, but it was painful, and he immediately fell to his knees, forcing Al to help him back up. He coughed up blood and removed his helmet, but he continued walking over to Darman, who was slumped against a tree. He was awake, but barely. He finally walked behind Niner, and Niner turned around.

"Fi is he… Fi, you're bleeding." Niner said alarmingly. Fi looked down to his stomach, and there was a huge hole in his side.

"Shoot, that wasn't there before…" Fi said.

"Fi, sit down." Kelly said putting her arm on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"Darman is drifting into unconsciousness, he might have a concussion. I need to… I need to check him out first." Fi muttered, and he kneeled over Darman. Niner pulled off to his helmet, and Dar nodded towards Fi in appreciation. Fi knelt over him and started up his medical drone. He quickly scanned his head. There was a little trauma, but nothing too serious. He quickly applied a half-dose medical kit to it, and stood up. Again, he felt pain and he put his hand on the wound.

"Dar will be ok, but he's only going to make it worse if he tries to walk. As for me, I need to get a little more spray on this wound. We'll stay here and catch up to you later. You guys find Atin, and make sure he's alright." Fi said. Niner opened his mouth as if to retaliate, but Kelly gave him a glare. The trio moved on, and Fi sat down and started up another medical drone.

"You're… you're going to be ok, Dar. Just take a quick nap… and we'll go after em'…" Fi muttered.


	17. Overseer

_**Xcom: Enemy Unknown**_

**Chapter 17**

**The Overseer**

When it came to quick maneuvering in the air, no one could beat Cody Campbell. When it came to quickly firing and doing damage in the air, no one could beat Robert Hoover. But when it came to doing all those things well, Baird proudly stepped forward. Baird laughed as he thought that up. He was in his interceptor; he called her the "Goliath," preparing for launch. He was ready to test out the new weapon upgrades he and his partners in crime had received.

"This is Reaper – One, come in Reaper squadron." Baird said.

"This is Reaper – Two, responding to call over." He heard Cody, who was R-2, say.

"This is Reaper – Three, got you loud and clear, ready to kick some alien behind." He heard Rob, who was R-3, say.

"Roger that, prep your engines, Isaac should have us deployed in five, see you in the skies." Baird said, and he turned off his radio output for now. He then began prepping the ship for lift off, knowing full well that this would be one of their toughest missions yet. They were being sent after what Cody called the "Overseer" UFO, which was one of the most well – hidden UFO's in Xcom history.

Personally, Baird expected it to be very agile with fast, low – yield plasma cannon's, UFO. With all that cloaking technology, they would have to compensate some of the weight for their weaponry, and make sure that it set off a signature that Xcom couldn't detect or pin down exactly. He expected the firing to be quick and easily adaptable as is the cloaking nature and he expected it to be highly maneuverable because otherwise it wouldn't be so easy to cloak.

Cody had shot him down when Baird had brought it up, saying it was a huge battleship with overbearing cannon's with several cloaking generators positioned across it's landscape.

Rob sympathized with neither of them, as usual, and had kept drinking his beer, much to both Baird and Cody's annoyance. Despite their differences, Cody and Baird always made a great team, and were some of the best pilots besides Rob in the whole Xcom project, and their designation was "Reaper Squadron." Personally, Baird thought it was a bit much, but if it meant more missions he was fine with it.

Finally, their landing tether was disengaged, meaning the mission was a go. He quickly fired into the sky at 120 mph, and he felt that exhilaration of the rise in his heart. Baird then slowed it down to 100 mph, and pulled on his pilot's mask. It provided him a basic HUD and full access to most of the Interceptor's functions in a few blinks of an eye, as well as full breathing support. To Baird, it dimmed down the experience, but he admitted it was a smart safety precaution, but he thought it wasn't as much fun and exhilarating.

Much to Baird's dismay, the team lagged far behind him, meaning they hadn't been ready for the go order as he had instructed. He sighed and put on the output for his radio. "Lagging a little behind today, eh Reapers?" He smirked.

"Sorry if we're not as perfect as you, R-1. Engines moving at standard capacity and weapons are currently warmed up. We should be at the 'Overseer' site in less than 15." Cody said.

"Roger that, don't lag too far behind. This is a joint op, we need to hit the Overseer with everything we've got. There's no telling what we're going up against. R-3, confirm channel uplink." Baird warned.

"R-3 here, confirming uplink. Currently receiving transmission from Mission Control, patching it through." Rob said, and Baird's HUD dimmed and lit back up for a second, indicating the transmission switch.

"Reapers, this is Mission Control. Coordinates are currently being fed to your HUD's; sync it up to your targeting computers to enable maximum efficiency. We have confirmed low-yield blast tech, but it is moving fast. We're going to have trouble keeping up with this one. Strike fast, and strike true." Isaac said, and he cut the channel, leaving them with the coordinate uplink.

Baird quickly did as he was told, and sync'd the targeting computer to the coordinates. Despite its rapid movements, it stayed in the same area. Baird was confused by this – if it was cloaked and a well-kept secret, why stay in one area and risk being caught? It just didn't seem right to him, but he shrugged off the feeling and continued on.

"Anyone else find the Overseer's movement strange?" Cody said.

"Roger that, it seems to be staying in the same area, going back and forth as if pacing." Rob confirmed.

"Or it could be waiting. Waiting for us. Keep on your toes, team." Baird said.

As they approached the target site, Baird had to squint but he did see a faded outline of an alien craft. It looked only slightly bigger than that of a Larger Scout unit, but it was moving at a speed that highly outranked both Large and Small scouting units by almost 75% increase.

Despite even this, Baird's targeting computer was able to keep up its movements, and now that Baird knew that it wasn't lying, he primed his weapons and released the safeties. His HUD told him that Cody and Rob were doing the same.

"Same plan as usual, R-3 go right, R-2 go left. I'll hit him in the middle and we'll catch him in the crossfire. Be careful of that speed though, we don't want to miss him and we need to take him down fast before he gets away. Confirm orders received."

"Confirmed, R-1." They said in unison, and they began splitting. Yet the outline stayed on course, moving back and forth, left and right, without a care in the world. It was almost as if it didn't see them, but Baird knew that was impossible. With their alien technology, it was improbable that they couldn't detect the three Interceptor's heading straight for it.

Baird slowly but surely slowed down to 90 mph, and he hit his fire mark. Cody was the next to confirm, and Rob almost a full second afterward. Their weapons sync'd, and fired.

Baird wasn't sure what to think of it. His ship shuddered, his HUD dimmed meaning the blast was enormously bright, but he could still see the devastating explosion as all of the cannons hit the craft at once.

"Good work, team. I think we're… Holy hell…" Baird began, but was cut off. When the smoke cleared, the craft came out of stealth and stood as if it had taken no damage at all. But the explosion… Baird was _sure _the Fusion Lance had hit, but it seemed that the hull was stronger than he could've ever imagined.

"R-2, R-3, come around for another pass. Weapons free do not sync. Fire as many shots as you can, preferably without overheating." Baird said edge in his voice. They all looped back around, and fired. Cody fired three times, Rob fired three as well, but Baird was able to fire four. The explosion shook his very boots, but still the UFO stood.

Baird panicked, and contacted Control. "Sir, this is R-1. Fighter is not taking damage, permission to abort sir!"

"Stay on target Reaper Squadron; we need that UFO taken out no matter the cost." Isaac said, and the channel was yet again cut.

"Reapers, regroup! Vent weapon cores to maximum, we need to fire all we've got at this thing!" Baird said, but even as Rob moved back he could see the UFO priming its own weapon. It wasn't very accurate, but it still hit the broadside of Rob's ship, completely destroying one wing entirely, and his HUD told him Rob wouldn't last long.

"R-3, report on status of hull integrity, can you pull through?" Cody said.

"Negative. Venting all major power into flight, I'm doing all I can to stay afloat at the moment."

"That could cause your weapon core to blow; you can't fully vent all energy from that compartment!" Baird said.

"I know. The explosion will be bigger, and Xcom will lose a pilot. Big deal. This ship is worth a lot more than one man's life. Regroup and Retreat, this is going to be huge." Rob said, and he flung his ship into the UFO, causing a huge explosion.

"Shoot, R-3! Rob, do you copy, repeat, do you copy!" Cody said franticly, but there was only the answer of static. And when the smoke cleared, Baird knew what was coming. The UFO still stood, but less pristine. There were several electric power surges from throughout the hull, and it leaned slightly to one side. Baird realized that they must've been using a shield generator, and most of the weapon system's power must've been drawn in order to power it from such a blast.

"This is our chance, R-2. We need to take this damn UFO down before that shield recharges. Fire Fusion Lance at 75% power, we don't want to obliterate it entirely. We need to find out what's on that ship." Baird said, and he adjusted his Lance with a few blinks of an eye and a swipe. Then he and Cody sync'd and their weapons were thrown at the UFO.

Finally, the UFO wasn't standing in the smoke. There were flames coming from the back of it, but it remained intact, as it glided down and crashed into the surface.

"Sir, this is Reaper One, Confirmed UFO crash landing, and sending coordinates. We're coming home." He said. They had taken a major loss at Rob's death, but it wasn't in vain. He had single handedly given them the chance to down the Overseer.


	18. Ethereal

**Chapter 18**

**Ethereal**

Sam Dina was with her squad and Epsilon on route to the alien crash site. They had been sent about ten minutes ago, which means there was about ten more minutes to go. She expected the HUD to go off at any time with Isaac telling them the MB was ready, but it was taking longer than usual. She sighed audibly.

She got to thinking, this was the first two-squad operation ever conducted, and it showed. There was hardly any space, and Juan and Curtis ended up having to stand. Marcus, or 'Phoenix', took up most of the space, considering he had to be bolted into the wall to ensure he didn't go flying if they tilted.

She was counting the minutes now. They would be landing in one minute, and still no mission briefing. This was odd, and even Curtis was looking around to see if anyone else felt it odd, and he usually didn't care.

Finally, one of Epsilon's members spoke up, a tall blonde who had a sniper slung across his back, but a pistol easily accessible from his leg. A man after her own heart, she assumed. "All right, we all know it is a little odd that we haven't received word from Command about the Mission Briefing, but maybe they just think we're ready for this."

"Or maybe the ship is giving off some sort of jammer that is disabling our communications." Juan interrupted, obviously annoyed.

"This is your captain speaking, we'll be landing in the beautiful landscape of the Sahara Desert in thirty seconds, and someone get Mr. Tall over there unbolted." Noel said over the intercom. The blond sniper from Epsilon got up and unbolted Marcus and Sam could've sworn he said something in appreciation. She had no idea that it could actually _talk_!

The Skyranger landed down with a thud, and Epsilon burst out of the doors. After giving the all clear, Delta followed, with Phoenix in tow.

Asha said, "All right, the UFO is just up ahead through the canyon. There are ledges directly above us, could be an ambush, but we don't have time to worry about that. Marcus will move up first, then me and Alex. Delta, cover our backs."

"Phoenix here will only slow us down. You sure you want him leading?" Conner commented.

"He'll be the one getting us access to the UFO. I doubt they'll just let us in. He'll take care of any initial resistance and rip us a whole large enough to breach." Epsilon's sniper, apparently named Alex, said.

The teams set up formation due to Epsilon's leader, Asha Kuumba. She had gotten a quick look at the troop roster before she left, remembering Asha's name as their leader. The team itself had been what was most interesting to her – Epsilon had been on two missions, this one included, and had lost a man their first go and had nearly lost Marcus. But he was brought back from the brink of death with some sort of mech technology and was now called 'Phoenix'. Not the best way to start off their careers.

They finally made it up to the doors, and as soon as Alex moved up to open it, it flashed red and a large piece of the ship came down protecting it.

"A lockdown of sorts, I assume this is what our friend here is for?" Sam asked.

"I'm here… to get you entry… and kill whatever is hiding… in that ship." Marcus said. So he _could _talk, but it seems he had a little trouble with it. Marcus walked up to the door, and used his fist to rip the door open. He then just walked through the plasma door, and it shut off.

"Good work big guy, you ready to go in there and kick some alien butt?" Cole laughed.

"They will die by… my fist." Marcus laughed, or at least what Sam thought was a laugh. Epsilon moved in, and then Delta.

The UFO split into two separate hall ways, but due to the size of the ship most likely led to the same place. She wondered how this thing was powered, Xcom had never been given enough information on UFO's to determine their exact floor plan and power supply. Kilo had been close, but the ship was but one. They needed more teams, more interceptors, but Sam guessed that would never happen now that the project was shut down. Then again… it wasn't stopping them now.

"Delta, you go through right, we'll go through left. Meet you on the other side." Asha said, and the teams split up. Juan was on point, and Sam was stuck covering their backs. Juan gave the signal to hold, and she nearly backed right into Curtis, but she saw why. There was a door. The rest of the hallway continued, but they had to investigate.

"Sam, Conner, find out what's in here. We're going to keep moving on Epsilon." Juan said, and the team departed. Sam and Conner flanked the door, they touched it and the door dissolved.

"Wow…" Sam breathed. Conner moved in first, Sam next. What the met on the inside was a large green pillar that reached from the floor to the ceiling. It had an aura as well, which meant it was some sort of electric… oh.

"Must be the thing powering the ship. Wonder if Delta found one too." Conner said, thinking the same thought as Sam. "This is Epsilon, we've found some sort of power source, please advise." The radio crackled with static. Conner shrugged, and they rushed to meet the others.

When they finally made it to the rest of the team, everyone was there. Juan began, "What was in there?"

"Some sort of alien power source, already informed Control, although I'm not sure they heard us. But I figure whatever is behind this door is more important." Sam said, and Conner nodded. Luckily the layout was perfect, there were 2 computer consoles in front of the door which Delta was able to use for cover. Sam was with Juan on the right side, and Conner was with Cole on the left. Between the two, Phoenix stood and Curtis used him as cover, while the rest of Epsilon flanked the door. The setup was perfect for a breach. But then Epsilon opened the door...

"Dammit!" Alex snapped. There was a podium in their way; they couldn't see what was in there. They would have to move up to get a visual, and that podium didn't provide cover for more than 3, and one of them wouldn't be able to fire.

"Alex, please tell me you packed the Battle Scanner…" Asha breathed. The Battle Scanner was a portable camera that gave a view of the area to the entire squad, letting them know enemy positions and types. This allowed them to better strategize.

"Would you be pissed if I said no?" Alex joked.

"Yes, very pissed."

"Well, sorry then. I didn't have room with all the disabling shots." Alex sighed. Sam knew that the disabling shots were important, it was a special type of EMP that disabled enemy and friendly weapons alike, but that wasn't, unfortunately, the correct tool for this operation.

"I don't… suppose… that you have any, Curtis?" Phoenix asked.

"No sir, I have disabling rounds too." Curtis said.

"Delta, just go scout ahead. If there are hostiles, bring them back and we'll send in a rain of fire." Juan said, and Alex nodded. Asha moved in first, then Alex, and they took up positions at opposite sides of the podium.

Sam sat behind the computer and watched their progress in their HUD. She watched as Alex looked back at the others and gave a thumb up, and then he turned the corner, unprepared for what was coming next…

Alex was simply struggling to form thoughts now. Nothing seemed to be clear, but somehow the aliens had teleported behind them. Alex quickly moved positions, flanking the door, and fired at them. They didn't seem to expect this, and ducked. He cursed at himself. If he had… what was he thinking of? "Dammit!" He thought, he was so close to a thought that time.

He quickly reloaded, and noticed Asha was doing the same. He… he wasn't sure how, but there were two friendlies at the podium firing on the team as well, but he couldn't make out who they were. They were wearing standard Carapace Armor, with laser rifles, but he couldn't make out the insignias marking who they were on their shoulder pads.

He clutched his head again in pain, he felt as if his very head was splitting apart from the inside, but he shook it off again and fired at one of the men behind the computer consoles. There was some sort of… mobile tank unit in the middle of the two consoles, and it was firing on them as well with some sort of rotary plasma weapon positioned on its right arm. Or… or were those lasers? He couldn't even tell, his vision threatened to cut black again and he fired at it.

It staggered backwards, nearly crushing the Thin Man that was using it as cover, but it regained its stand and fired at him again. Alex knew something wasn't right here… but the voice in his head told him to not think, just to fight. But it didn't sound like his standard conscience… he knew what his battle mode voice sounded like and this one sounded more… mystical. But as he thought about it, it slipped away yet again and was replaced by pain. He fired another round, this time at the Thin Man behind the mobile tank, and caught it right in the shoulder. It leaked red blood, and kneeled behind the mobile tank.

Wait… _red _blood? Alex knew that wasn't right. He had fought Thin Men before, they ejected a… a poison fluid when they got hi- "Aggh!" He screamed, as the pain threatened to overtake him again, more harshly this time. He could no longer think solid thoughts; he couldn't do anything but fire. The voice was his only light and all it said was to kill… kill the aliens, before they get the chance to kill you… it told him to just let himself be immersed, and the pain could leave.

He could barely make it out, but he saw Asha having the same problem. She was firing her pistol at the aliens, and she clutched her head several times in pain. But the men above him… the men above acted as if they weren't affected – "KILL." The voice commanded, and he fired a shot into the mobile vehicle. This time, he managed to create a dent in its gun, and it had trouble firing as fast.

"Please… stop. Look, I'm firing. Just shut it, your ruining my aim anyway…" He thought, begged, inside his own head.

"Just fall. Let your instincts take care of the rest." It said menacingly, and another pain surged through his head, lighter this time though.

He finally agreed, and let his thoughts float away and a stunning purple light engulfed his eyes. He could no longer see. Then, just as soon as it had begun, it ended. He blacked out.

Juan was pinned down by Alex and Asha, along with two Mutons suppressing them at the podium. Whatever that was back there had enough power to control both Alex and Asha at the same time. Their aim wasn't as good, but they were dangerous nonetheless. They clutched their heads several times in pain, so Juan knew that they were still trying to fight for control.

"Whatever's in there, we need to kill it. It'll stop their control!" Juan said.

"Getting past those two is going to be hard enough, we need to take out those Mutons first or we're not going anywhere!" Cole yelled.

"Agreed!" Sam nodded. Curtis fired at one of the Mutons, but missed and hit the podium. It was still only a glancing hit, and didn't destroy their cover.

Curtis never missed a shot. Was he being controlled too? Juan looked over to him, to see his shoulder was bleeding; messing up his aim.

"Curtis, take my rifle. I'll take the sniper; I'm a better shot than you right now. Give me the disabling rounds too; we can use them on Alex and Asha." Juan said, and they quickly threw their rifles in exchange. Juan quickly sighted up. He didn't have as much of a central position as Curtis, so he couldn't see Alex or the right side Muton. He was still able to see Asha and the left Muton. He fired a laser into the Muton's head, and it soaked all the way through. The Muton quickly collapsed.

"Oh _yah_!" Cole said, fist pumping the air. He quickly ducked as a laser went right over his head from Asha. Cole then dispatched of the other Muton, and they were left with Epsilon in their way.

"I can take Asha out for a minute with these disablers, but we'll have to be more creative with Alex, any ideas?" Juan told the team.

"Fire… the round. I can take care… of the rest." Phoenix said.

"You're the boss." Juan said, loading the round. He fired a shot off at Asha. It hit, and immediately an electrical surge surrounded her gun, leaving her unable to fire. That's when Marcus began moving towards Alex. Curtis, having nowhere else to go, charged Asha.

Marcus picked Alex up with one of his fists, and smashed him into the wall, and threw him aside like a rag doll.

"He'll be fine… the armor took… most of the hit." He confirmed.

"Time to figure out what's back there… no more waiting, we don't have long until Asha takes out Curtis." Conner said.

They began moving up, and heard a little annoyed murmur from Asha, "Damn aliens… where'd they get disabling shots?"

Conner and Cole moved up the left side, with Juan and Sam accompanied by Phoenix on the right. They weren't prepared for what they saw.

"What in the hell is that?" Sam asked. It was a very tall, weaponless alien with a red robe on. He had a large, silver helmet on him, and he had four arms.

Just as Cole and Conner moved up, the enemy pushed them back, sending them flying into the wall without even touching them. They were either dead or unconscious, as they didn't get back up.

Sam and Juan immediately ducked and ran, Sam going to the left, and Juan staying in the middle. Juan began firing his sniper, and Sam fired her rifle, with Phoenix firing his laser cannon.

"Curtis, where are you?"

"Knocking heads, sir. Moving up now." Sure enough, Curtis came back up the stairs, but with his helmet removed. He must have been keeping Asha from getting back up.

But the alien simply threw him into a wall with psionic energy, and Curtis was immediately out cold. By then, they were all firing continuous laser fire into the thing, but it batted some of the fire right back into them, forcing them all to duck. There was no available cover, so they had to make due.

After trading shots with the thing, Phoenix finally ended up charging the alien. He threw his claw in an uppercut to it, but the alien quickly dodged, and shot a sort of Psionic Lance at him, causing his body to rumble with electrical current. Yet he still threw his fist again, this time more desperately at his chest. Phoenix hit this time, and the alien stumbled backwards.

"Sam, fire!" Juan said, and they both unloaded their weapons into the alien. It seemed too staggered to reflect their attacks, and he took it full on. Phoenix, understanding what they were doing, stepped back and also began unloading his weapon into the alien, except at a slower speed.

Finally, the alien had taken too much damage, and clutched its chest. Then, it emitted a low-pitched scream, and exploded in a flash of purple.

"What… in the hell… was that?" Sam panted.

"I don't know… But it looks like the aliens have… more secrets than meets the eye." Phoenix said.

"Look, there's some sort of device over there." Juan pointed out. Sure enough, there was a device behind where the alien once was. It was a pedestal with some sort of purple ball aloft on top of it.

The radio crackled to life, and Isaac's voice was heard over their HUD's. "Glad to have you back, team. We lost you for a while there. We're going to need object back at Command. Skyranger is just outside of your current position. Get out of the UFO, and we'll grab the object." Isaac said over the radio.

"That… thing… that's got to be one of their leaders. I've never seen one so powerful…" Juan said.

"An Ethereal is what it is. Can't just keep calling it 'thing' can we?" Sam said.

"Ethereal it is." Juan said.

Juan quickly threw Curtis over his shoulder, and when Asha and Alex got back up they grabbed Cole and Conner. Then, they headed to the Skyranger, as scientists and engineers rushed into the UFO. Then, Juan heard something, inside of his own head. It was… alien, not his thoughts… and it spoke.

_You haven't seen the last of us, Earthling. May the Holy Ethereal Destroy your Planet and you with it._

"Whatever, we won today. And that's all that matters." Juan thought, smirking.


	19. Operation Hidden Inferno

**Chapter 19**

**Operation Hidden Inferno**

"What do you mean, 'we're sending you back out there', sir?" Sam said angrily. Alex, Asha, Cole, and Conner were all still groggy and barely waking up, and they wanted to reroute them.

"We've received a distress call from Atin with the prison breakers. They've met up with Zeta, but they're still taking too much of a pounding. Here's the radio frequency." Isaac said, and suddenly a picture of Atin was all in their HUD's, whether they liked it or not.

"This is Atin Diaz, former member of Zeta squad. Zeta Squad has arrived, but we need assistance. Aliens are pounding us, hard, in the jungles and we simply don't have the firepower to bring them down. They're using some sort of Muton Berserker with claws, and they're hunting us down like animals and breaching our defenses regularly. Fi and Darman are currently MIA." Atin paused, looking behind him. This was punctuated by an explosion, and screams. Sam hoped they were the screams of the prisoners and not Zeta. "They're also using some sort of new alien, this Cyberdisc thing. It's got heavy firepower and is unhittable in its disc form, but when it opens up it has a hell of a lotta firepower. Need assistance! This message repeats…" Atin disappears, and is replaced by Isaac's voice.

"We need you to rendezvous and give them fire support. You'll go for HQ, in which case you'll refuel, resupply, and drop off our scientist and engineers with the objects you recovered. Then, you are to high tail it to their position and provide assistance. Questions?"

"Yah, we're wounded, tired, groggy, and overall not combat ready. How are we expected to be of any help to Zeta?" Juan piped up.

Isaac replied, "It sounds like they just need more men and firepower on the ground to push them back. As soon as they are pushed back, you are to lead them _here_…" Isaac said, a spot blinked yellow in their HUD's on their new mission briefing tactical map. "… and extract. You're basically babysitting them while they extract. They will then come back here. You will stay and find Fi and Darman. Xcom is too low on men to begin losing them now. Once you have them, you will extract near one of these points…" Isaac highlighted more areas on the map. 4 to be exact. "…Whichever is closer. Plant a beacon and Noel will set down. Our other Skyranger is still out there too, but they'll extract Zeta."

"Understood… sir." Phoenix said.

"Sir, what about the prisoners Atin has?" Alex said.

"What about them?" Isaac said warily.

"They deserve to get out, if they're helping Atin and Zeta. Same thing with the prison officers."

"Keep in mind Corporal, all of those men were put in that prison for criminal behavior. Murder, Assassination, Assisted Suicide, must I go on? Most of the Officers were corrupt in the first place too, I wouldn't trust them guarding any of Xcom's proven veteran's backs. If they attempt to extract, shoot the lot… I can only hope we're not too late. Good luck team." Isaac said.

They were in a living hell. As soon as they had landed, Atin had the officers and prisoners form a perimeter around their crashed ship. The aliens came quickly, nothing but Sectoids at first. Atin knew that these men were widely untrained in anything except common thievery, but they still were damn good shots… after a while. They held the line. Then Zeta had shown up. It all went to hell then.

'Mutons' showed up, and Atin was quickly briefed by Niner that they were the heaviest armored enemy they had faced yet. "Those things might as well be us, they think like us, they shoot like us, but they're way more heavily armored. It's going to take some serious focus fire to bring one down for the prisoners, the lasers should do a better job."

Much as Niner was still considered Atin's commanding officer, the prisoners respected Atin more so he ordered them to focus their fire on the Sectoids, while Zeta dealt with the Mutons. This strategy worked smoother, but Mutons still ended up taking one of the prisoners with them with each suicidal charge.

In the end, Atin had formed a forward perimeter to keep the aliens back. He figured that the Mutons hadn't flanked him yet, so they may never. Then the 'Predators' as the prisoners called them, showed up. They were just as heavily armored as the Muton, but they were more suicidal and wore claws. They had first devastated the prisoners, and nearly taken Atin's life on more than one occasion. Atin remembered one of them quickly,

"Keep those damn things back! Zeta, give me a hand over here, these things are flanking!" Atin had yelled. He fired his pistol into one of their heads repeatedly, but it only let loose a blood curdling scream and charged him. Atin then drove his knife into the things stomach, but it only smacked him to the right.

Atin charged him again, this time moving quickly and jumping on its back. He plunged his knife into the Predator's skull, and pulled back. It screamed, but it still shook him off. Before Atin knew it, he was on the ground, and his knife was several paces behind him. Atin flipped over onto his belly and crawled for it.

But as soon as he made it to his knife, as soon as it was in his arm's grasp, he was lifted up. He struggled at first, seeing it was the same beast. It now sported a scar across its head, a wound carrying from his mouth to his eyes, and it oozed green blood. Worst of all, it didn't look very happy about its predicament either.

As much as he tried in vain, he couldn't struggle free and the thing plunged its claw into his gut. He heard it enter, and the squishy, sickening noise it created. He felt the pain, worse than anything he had ever faced, and he tasted blood rise into his mouth. He spat it into the aliens other eye, and used his strength to kick into the alien's chest.

It was surprised, and therefore Atin had the advantage. It was forced backwards, its claw now withdrawn. He quickly picked up his knife, and charged the alien screaming. He realized that he was doing the very thing he hated, and was acting like an Assault trooper. Still felt damn good though.

He stabbed his knife into the other side of his face, forcing it onto the ground, and he pulled up until the entire left portion of his face was removed. It squirmed, but finally lay still. Atin smirked, and put his knife back in his pocket, but he still had a hole in his chest where the claw had plunged into him. "Medic!"

He had made it through; luckily it hadn't quite reached anything too important. Now he had just created a message and was sending it out in all frequency's he knew. Hopefully, Xcom would receive it and send reinforcements. Now, he had Zeta guarding their rears, with the prisoners barely holding the frontline. Now, they were being attacked by these Cyberdiscs, and their counterparts named 'Drones' after the military's drones. Whenever the prisoners scored a hit that looked fatal on one of the Cyberdiscs, the Drone merely repaired it, and the prisoners were too pinned down by the Cyberdiscs to take the damn things down.

All he had was a laser pistol he had borrowed from Niner, and his knife. He helped the prisoners best he could, he even took out a few Drones. But they came back just as quickly, it made their efforts futile. The prisoners had their share of deaths, wounds, and suicides, and even Zeta had 2 men MIA, including Fi. Atin wished he was here, he was sure it would help morale. Besides, Darman's cannon would do a hell of a lotta good right about now. He could only hope Xcom received his message.

"Hold the line, damn you! The Calvary is coming!" He yelled.

"We'll be landing in 5, strap up back there. We're going for hard landing 10 klicks from the objective." Noel notified the two squads.

Juan began, "All right, let's get ready to give em' hell. Load up your guns, sync your HUD's." Several whirring noises could be heard as both teams loaded their weapons and activated the laser cores. They sync'd their HUD's and Cole could see all seven of their status's. Armor rating, health, clips remaining, etc. It really filled up the HUD, but the last mission gave him a little bit of more experience with the system.

The Skyranger landed, and the door opened as Epsilon filed out, Delta moving up behind them. Immediately, lasers and ballistic weapons alike could be heard in the distance, including explosions.

Juan took lead with Epsilon, while Delta guarded their rears. "This is Delta and Epsilon to crashed gunship, do you read? What is your status?"

"This is Atin Diaz, we're getting pounded over here! Heavy weapons and charging berserkers up our flanks. We've got several wounded and dead. Zeta is still alive, but two of its members remain MIA, they were downed on the way here and couldn't press on. The prisoners are holding the line, but not for much longer. I've got them in cover behind fallen trees, but the Cyberdiscs will just burn through them eventually. I'm down to 8 men at the frontlines, excluding myself."

"Roger that, we are 10 klicks south of your position, moving to intercept. We'll be moving up your backs."

"Understood, be careful. Several Muton Berserkers are always trying to crawl up that way. I'd appreciate it if you took a few out on the way here; keep them at extreme range if possible." Atin said, and the radio cut out.

By now, it was nighttime. It was the perfect place to be ambushed by the berserkers, with their suits lit up blue. Their dark red wouldn't blend well, but it would still be enough to sneak up on them easily.

"Team, double-time it. We need to get to Atin and help them fend off the aliens." Juan ordered, and they ran. Cole was rather surprised that Phoenix was able to keep up his position.

"Team, lets slow it down. Three klicks now… keep an eye out for those berserkers." Juan ordered.

The noises of combat were even louder now, even though Cole's helmet had noise dampeners. Considering the amount of noise, Cole was surprised the explosions hadn't killed all the prisoners yet. He was going to regret killing them at extraction though, but he had to. It was either that, or they'd have to leave them for the aliens. Cole was sure it was the right thing to do… right? They couldn't be trusted, and would turn on them at the second there was a better way to freedom. That fact still didn't make Cole feel better, and he sighed audibly.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the branch nearby, and he told everyone to stop. "I think we're being followed, Juan."

"Phoenix, move to the back with Cole and Conner. Keep an eye out. Sam and Alex, keep them off our mid. Curtis and Alex, lead with me." Juan said, quickly punctuating his points with hand gestures. The teams quickly moved to follow his formation.

"One and a half klicks…" Sam breathed as they continued. This made the squad even more on edge, and they kept their rifles raised.

Suddenly, the bush moved yet again. Cole signaled to halt again, and he and Conner checked it out. They moved up, weapons raised, but nothing was there. Then, two Berserkers came out of nowhere and attacked Asha and Sam, going for the sides. Sam was quickly tossed aside, and the first one moved on to attack Phoenix. Asha lasted much longer, and pushed her berserker back into the bushes. Several scatter laser discharges could be heard. Conner quickly moved to help Phoenix, whereas Cole moved up the help Asha.

The two were entangled in a mess of blood and bushes. The berserker had taken out a chunk of her shoulder, but she had also managed to blow off his arm, and was currently working her knife into his forehead.

"Asha, big boom coming up!" he said, and he let loose a small burst of Heavy Laser fire. It burned a hole into the back of the berserker, and it lay motionless on top of Asha. She then pushed it off, and Cole helped her up.

"Thanks for the assist."

"Anytime you need Cole's anti-alien service, you know who to call." He nodded, and they moved back to the others. Phoenix had grabbed the berserker with his claw and was smashing him into the ground relentlessly, then tossed him like a ragdoll into the bushes. The teams moved back to the gunship, but Conner stayed behind to help Sam. Cole saw the two emerge quickly behind them in about a minute's time.

They were greeted with a blast of laser fire, right over Alex's head, to which Alex yelled, "Jeez Louis, What the hell?"

"Sorry!" One of Zeta's members cried out. "So many berserkers that I just shoot ahead of my brain. Atin's gonna want to see you!" They moved up. The one who had shot was Al, the team's sniper. If Atin survived this, he would probably end up being replaced.

As they passed by, Alex rudely bumped into his shoulder, and Al looked ready to punch him out but Niner held him back. As Phoenix passed, Kelly saluted and smiled. Phoenix did a small lurching motion, which Cole could only assume was his version of a nod. As soon as they passed, Niner followed them.

Cole saw Atin, and he really lived up to the stories they used to tell back at the barracks. He sported a scar from his smile to his earlobe, and a dark black haircut. He looked like Niner, but he looked a lot more stubborn and commanding of respect at the moment. Then again, maybe Cole just thought he was stubborn from the rips in his clothing near the stomach, in shapes Cole could only assume were claws. If he could take a berserkers stab head on and deal with it, he must be one tough son of a…

"Finally, the reinforcements. Alex, Asha, and Phoenix, I need you on the frontline pronto, they need help over there, and I got a feeling your just the firepower they need. You too, heavy." He said, pointing at Cole. Cole nodded and moved up with the others.


End file.
